Mi princesa de la luna oculta
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Hace muchísimos años, existió una bella princesa, era la única hija de un rico y poderoso señor feudal, pero su vida cambiaria por completo el día que conociera al que sería el amor de su vida y padre de su hijo…
1. El comienzo: El día que te conocí

_**"Izayoi...vivir y vivir, eso es lo que debes hacer... con InuYasha a tu lado..."**_

Esta es la historia de la bella princesa Izayoi y del poderoso Inu no Taisho "La bestia comandante", un amor apasionado pero por demás prohibido al ser ella una humana y él un feroz yokai, un amor tan profundo que daría como resultado el nacimiento de un niño hanyou...

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** autora de **"InuYasha: un cuento feudal de hadas"**

He decidido comenzar esta historia debido a una duda que he tenido desde siempre y estoy segura es la misma de muchos de los fans de InuYasha ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron Izayoi e Inu no Taisho? x3 ¿Cómo fue su historia de amor? bueno quizá con mi versión de la historia se den una idea ^^ espero y sea de su completo agrado

-Kimiko Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: <strong>

_Hace muchísimos años, ahora no puedo recordar cuantos, existió una bella princesa, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y un largo y lacio cabello negro, era la única hija de un rico y poderoso señor feudal, su nombre era Izayoi, su vida estaba por demás resuelta gracias a las riquezas de su padre, tenía a su disposición los mejores kimonos de las telas más elegantes su prenda favorita era un bello kimono rosado con flores en un rosa más oscuro con un fondo azul y rojo, así como los más selectos maquillajes para realzar su belleza nata, pero aun así se distinguía por ser una joven sencilla y de noble corazón, pero su vida cambiaria por completo el día que conociera al que sería el amor de su vida y padre de su hijo…_

* * *

><p>Era una fresca mañana, la bella Izayoi se encontraba sentada en unos de los pasillos de la enorme mansión de sus padres, se encontraba observando el hermoso jardín mientras bebía una taza de té<p>

-Izayoi…- le llamó una ronca voz

La linda princesa volteó para ver a quien le llamaba y observó a dos hombre parados frente a ella, uno era un hombre de apariencia adulta que vestía las típicas ropas de un terrateniente y el segundo hombre era un joven de tez morena, cabellera negra y fríos ojos grises, este portaba una armadura samurái de color rojo

-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo padre?- le preguntó curiosa al hombre mayor

-No sé si recuerdes al hijo mayor del antiguo guardián de la familia- comenzaba a decirle su padre mientras el joven samurái daba un paso hacia enfrente –Setsuna no Takemaru…- presentaba al joven mientras Takemaru hacia una reverencia a la princesa –solían jugar cuando niños…- concluía el poderoso terrateniente

-Si claro que lo recuerdo- contestó Izayoi mientras se ponía de pie y miraba dulcemente al joven -Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿No Takemaru?- le preguntó con una linda sonrisa

-S…Si…princesa Izayoi…- tartamudeó el muchacho levemente sonrojado por la dulce mirada de la princesa _–Es más hermosa de lo que recuerdo…- _pensaba el joven samurái mientras miraba a Izayoi

-Takemaru tomara el lugar de su padre al hacerse cargo del bienestar y protección de nuestra familia, se hará cargo en especial de ti hija- le explicaba el señor feudal a su joven heredera

-¿De mi?- preguntó curiosa Izayoi –Padre ¿pasa algo?- continuó preguntando levemente más preocupada

-Veras Izayoi- comenzó el hombre mayor –En esta época de constantes guerras, quien tenga la fortuna de casarse contigo tendrá derecho a mis tierras y a mi ejercito, es por eso que no podemos permitir que cualquiera se te acerque… una guerrilla amenaza nuestra casa, es por eso que le he pedido a Takemaru que te traslade a nuestra casa de verano- concluía tranquilamente

-Ya veo…- respondió Izayoi levemente intranquila

-Descuide no permitiré que le pase nada- le tranquilizaba Takemaru logrando que Izayoi dirigiera su mirada hacia él –Prin….princesa Izayoi…- concluía nervioso

-Saldrán por la tarde así que prepara tus cosas hija- concluyó su padre mientras daba la media vuelta y se marchaba de la habitación

-Nos vemos más tarde princesa…- se despidió Takemaru mientras hacía nuevamente una reverencia a Izayoi y seguía al señor feudal

-Protégela con tu vida-le ordenaba el terrateniente a Takemaru en voz baja mientras se alejaban de la princesa

-Si señor- le contestó Takemaru mientras volteaba hacia atrás para ver una vez más a la bella Izayoi

Una vez que los dos hombres se fueron, Izayoi camino hacia su habitación, deslizo la puerta corrediza y encontró a sus sirvientas guardando todos sus finos kimonos, así como sus maquillajes y peinetas en unos baúles de madera

-Veo que fui la ultima en enterarme- comentó Izayoi al ver como todas sus cosas eran acomodadas dentro de los pesados cofres

-Princesa Izayoi- comenzó una de las mujeres –Su padre nos ha ordenado empacar todas sus cosas- concluyó la mujer que a simple vista podía distinguirse que era la más joven de todas las sirvientas en la habitación, aparentaba la misma edad de la princesa

-Si, Hikari, ya lo sé- le contestó Izayoi con una tenue sonrisa

-La extrañaré mucho, señorita Izayoi- confesó Hikari

-no tendrás porque hacerlo, porque tú me acompañaras- dijo Izayoi sonriente mientras tomaba de las manos a la muchacha –Así que anda y prepara tus cosas-

-S…si señorita Izayoi- contestó Hikari sonriente mientras salía de la habitación

Cuando Hikari salió, inmediatamente entró otra mujer muy parecida a Izayoi, quien vestía un elegante kimono verde con bordados dorados, cuando las sirvientas la vieron entrar tomaron silenciosamente los baúles entre dos y salieron sigilosamente de la habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas

-¿Ya estas lista Izayoi?- le preguntó la elegante mujer a la princesa

-Si madre, mi señor padre ya me lo ha explicado todo- le contestó Izayoi a su madre –Pero no entiendo…- se preguntaba dudosa –Madre, ¿Por qué no vendrá conmigo?-

-Mi deber es estar al lado de tu padre- le explicaba la dulce mujer quien notó la mirada dudosa de su hija –Cuando te enamores me entenderás hija mía…- concluía mientras sujetaba las delicadas manos de Izayoi

Izayoi no entendía bien la voluntad de su madre, así que solo se dedico a sonreírle mientras le sujetaba las manos cuando unos tranquilos pasos se acercaban a ellas, era Takemaru

-Princesa Izayoi, debemos irnos antes de que anochezca- le explicaba Takemaru a las dos mujeres

-Setsuna no Takemaru- comenzó la mujer mayor al ver al joven samurái de pie frente a ellas –Mira cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras solo un niño- concluyó sonriente

-Con su permiso mi venerable señora- se limitó Takemaru a decir –Debo llevarme a la princesa como se me ha ordenado- concluyó con una reverencia

-Si, entiendo- contestó la mujer mientras se despedía de su hija con un tierno abrazo al tiempo que volvía a tomar su delicada mano y también tomaba una de las manos del guerrero Takemaru y las entrelazó -cuídense mucho- concluyó sonriente mientras que Takemaru se sonrojaba levemente al sentir la delicada mano de su amada princesa

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba una carroza en la que ya habían montado los baúles con las pertenencias de la princesa, Izayoi caminaba en dirección a la carroza siendo escoltada por Setsuna no Takemaru, cuando se encontraron a Hikari quien llevaba una pequeña bolsa de tela

-¿Estas lista Hikari?- le preguntó Izayoi sonriente

-Si señorita Izayoi- le contestó la joven de clase baja a la princesa

Ambas se sonrieron cuando Takemaru se paró a un lado de Izayoi

-Takemaru, ¿Recuerdas a Hikari?, es la hija de la cocinera con la que jugábamos de pequeños- le comentó Izayoi al guerrero

-Si, claro que la recuerdo…- se limitó a contestar Takemaru seriamente mientras le dedicaba una desinteresada mirada a Hikari, la joven sirvienta se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada de Takemaru

-Muy bien, es hora de que emprendan su viaje- les decía el terrateniente que había salido a despedirlos –Cuídate mucho hija- se despidió de Izayoi con un abrazo

-Si padre, los extrañaré mucho- se despedía la princesa correspondiendo el abrazo, inmediatamente lo soltó y se dirigió a la carroza, donde uno de los soldados le abrió la puerta para que ingresara siendo seguida por Hikari, una vez las dos adentro el soldado cerró la puerta

-Takemaru, dejo en tus manos lo más preciado que tengo- le dijo el terrateniente al samurái

-Cuente conmigo, no lo defraudaré- dijo Takemaru haciendo una reverencia al señor feudal, cuando el terrateniente se marchó siendo escoltado por un par de soldados Takemaru caminó hacia el frente de la carroza que se encontraba fuertemente protegida por soldados en cada costado y al frente de toda la guardia se encontraba su caballo un bello pura sangre de color negro se subió en él y dio la orden de avanzar, mientras tanto Izayoi y Hikari solo escucharon el trote de los caballos y la carroza moverse, su viaje había comenzado

Ya comenzaba a anochecer y aun no habían llegado a su destino, las dos mujeres dentro de la carroza se habían quedado dormidas siendo arrulladas por el tranquilo trote de los caballos

-Sueño de Hikari- -Flashback-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dos niños se encontraban de pie, uno frente al otro

-Takemaru…kun…- dijo la niña que llevaba un sencillo kimono amarillo

-No estés triste Hikari chan, me iré a entrenar para ser un poderoso guerrero samurái tal y como lo es mi padre- le decía el niño a la hija de la cocinera

-Si, y volverás para ser el jefe de guardia de esta casa ¿No es así?- le contestaba la niña con una sonrisa

-Si así es- le respondía lleno de orgullo –y entonces podré reclamar a la princesa Izayoi como mi esposa- decía seguro de sí mismo

-A… ¿Izayoi?...- preguntaba Hikari desilusionada

-Fin flash back-

-¿Hikari?...- se escuchó la dulce voz de la princesa

-S…¿Si?- respondió Hikari

-Ah lo siento ¿Te desperté?- le preguntó tiernamente Izayoi

-N…no princesa no se preocupe- le contestó Hikari con una sonrisa

-Está bien- le sonrió Izayoi cuando bajó su mirada y observó esa bolsa de tela que llevaba Hikari entre las manos -¿Qué llevas en esa pequeña bolsa?- le pregunto dudosa la princesa

-Son mis pertenencias…- le respondía la sirvienta,

-¿En esa pequeña bolsa?- le preguntó Izayoi mientras observaba extrañada, claro a la noble mujer le parecía una bolsa muy pequeña para llevar las pertenencias de alguien, ya que ella necesitó más de un gran baúl para guardar tan solo sus maquillajes –No eso no está bien- renegó con un gesto de molestia –Mi dama de compañía debe portar los más finos kimonos…- seguía renegando la princesa

-¿Da…dama de compañía?- preguntó Hikari sorprendida

Izayoi solo se dedicó a sonreírle dulcemente a la sorprendida Hikari –Cuando lleguemos, ordenaré que te compren ropa nueva- dijo aún sonriente

-Si señorita Izayoi, muchas gracias- le contestó Hikari devolviéndole la sonrisa

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban dentro de la carreta, Takemaru encabezaba a toda la escolta que protegía a Izayoi, el viaje se atrasó debido al camino en mal estado y el sol ya había desaparecido por completo así que fue necesario que se encendieran antorchas para poder observar a través de la densa noche

-Señor Takemaru- le llamó uno de los soldados -¡Mire eso!- le dijo señalando a un gran y grotesco ogro que se acercaba a ellos y paró justo enfrente de Takemaru y sus hombres

-Ustedes humanos, ¿Qué quieren aquí?- preguntó el asqueroso ogro

-Eso a ti no te importa, así que apártate de mi camino antes de que te mate- le respondió Takemaru en un tono desafiante

El ogro ignoró a Takemaru cuando vio la carreta que custodiaban

-Esa es una elegante carroza, seguramente llevan algo valioso ahí- sonrió fríamente el ogro mientras se acercaba a la carroza pero Takemaru con su caballo le impidió el paso

-Te lo advierto, ¡no te acerques o no dudaré en matarte!- le continuó desafiando el samurái mientras los soldados colocaban sus lanzas y arcos a la defensiva

El ogro se enojó ante el insolente humano así que con sus poderosos brazos apartó a Takemaru y a sus hombres empujándolos violentamente contra el suelo

-¡Izayoi!- gritó Takemaru que había caído sobre su caballo

Los hombres que le lanzaban flechas o lo atacaban con sus lanzas para evitar que se acercara al carruaje pero sus ataques eran en vano y solo recibían un fuerte golpe por parte del ogro que los alejaba violentamente, cuando logró llegar al carruaje lo destruyó dejándolo reducido en pedazos y entonces vio a las dos mujeres muertas de miedo, pero puso especial atención en Izayoi

-¡Pero qué hermosa mujer! ¡Y seguramente sabe delicioso!- exclamó el ogro haciendo que Takemaru reaccionara de inmediato y desvainara su espada al mismo tiempo que el ogro con su grotesca mano sujetaba a la princesa

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- gritó Takemaru al mismo tiempo que encajaba su espada en la pierna del ogro para inmediatamente sacarla ensangrentada, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y soltara a Izayoi

-¡Señorita Izayoi!- gritó Hikari -¡Corra!-

Izayoi le hiso caso a Hikari y comenzó a correr en dirección a un profundo bosque

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritó el ogro mientras comenzaba a perseguirla

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo!- le gritó Takemaru al ogro

-¡No estorbes!- le respondió el feroz ogro mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente y lo estrellaba contra un árbol

-¡Takemaru sama!- gritó Hikari mientras corrió en su ayuda

El ogro ignoro al resto de los soldados que intentaron enfrentarlo y corrió en busca de la princesa

Izayoi corría por el bosque sin importarle que su fino kimono se maltratara o se rompiera, era más importante salvarse, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos le nublaban la vista cuando de repente tropezó con una piedra que hiso que se lastimara el tobillo

-¡Ahí estas!- le gritó el babeante ogro

Izayoi estaba muy asustada se intentaba levantar para alejarse de su atacante pero el dolor de su tobillo era muy intenso así que se arrastro para alejarse pero el ogro la acorralo debajo de un árbol

-¡Serás mi cena!- le gritó el ogro mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, cuando unos látigos brillantes verdes lo atacaron quemándole su gruesa piel

-No nos estorbes- le ordenó una fría y serena voz

El ogro estaba dispuesto a atacar a aquella voz cuando unas ráfagas amarillas muy parecidas a unas garras lo partieron en pedazos ante los sorprendidos ojos de la princesa Izayoi; entonces frente a la princesa camino desinteresadamente un hombre alto de cabello largo y plateado, con un kimono masculino blanco detalles en rojo, sobre el cual llevaba una armadura de acero con púas, sujetado con un obi de color amarillo, así como una larga estola, su piel era blanca, llevaba en los costados de su rostro unas franjas rojas y en la frente una media luna azul, miró a Izayoi sin el más mínimo interés con sus ojos de color miel y continuó caminando

Izayoi quedó atónita con aquel ser, que sabía bien que no era un humano

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una segunda voz que distinguió no era la misma que había retado al ogro hace unos instantes, esa voz que le preguntaba era aun más firme y demostraba mayor autoridad, Izayoi se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y entonces lo vio…

Era un ser muy parecido al que vio anteriormente solo que este era unos centímetros más alto, era levemente más moreno y las franjas a los costados de su rostro eran color azul, llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles en azul, su armadura de acero era más grande que las del hombre más joven ya que no solo tenia púas en el pecho si no también contaba con unas grandes laminas de acero que protegían sus hombros sujetados por un obi rojo, y su largo y plateado cabello estaba sujetado con una cola de caballo

El misterioso ser al ver que la asustada mujer no le respondía se agacho a su lado para poder verla fijamente

Los bellos ojos chocolate de la princesa se encontraron fijamente con los ojos miel de aquel ser, aunque solo fue por un momento los corazones de ambos latían muy rápido; el hombre rompió con aquel momento cuando acerco su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse…

"_**Mi querida Izayoi: aquel fue el primer momento que te vi, de no haber sido por tu esencia humana pude haber jurado que eras una deidad que había sido expulsada de su templo, no tenía la menor duda eras lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida…"**_


	2. ¿Volveré a verte?

¿Amor a primera vista? era algo que no podían asegurar pero una cosa era cierta, desde aquel momento en el que los bellos ojos chocolate de la princesa se vieron fijamente con los penetrantes ojos miel del yokai, sus corazones sintieron algo que jamás habían sentido

Advertencia de Spoiler:_En este capítulo aparece Irasue (la madre de Sesshoumaru), para quienes no han visto InuYasha Kanketsu-hen ella hace aparición en el capítulo 9_

* * *

><p>Cuando vio la mano de aquel hombre acercarse a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, la princesa no dudo ni un momento en sujetarse de él, era extraño ¿Cómo es que existía una plena y ciega confianza en alguien de quien no sabía ni su nombre?, acercó lentamente su delicada mano hacia la del aquel ser y se estrecharon fuerte, el se puso de pie para después ayudarla a ella pero notó el gesto de dolor de la hermosa chica al levantarse<p>

-¿Estas lastimada?- le preguntó preocupado

-Esto….yo…- contestaba Izayoi aun impactada por la presencia de aquel desconocido

-Padre- le interrumpió el hombre más joven dando la media vuelta para verlo fijamente

-Adelántate Sesshoumaru- le dijo el hombre al que al parecer era su hijo –Ayudaré a esta joven- concluyó mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Izayoi para que no se cayera

-¿A una humana?- le preguntó Sesshoumaru extrañado arqueando una ceja

-¿Alguna objeción?- le preguntó aquel hombre en un tono sereno pero desafiante

-Haz lo que quieras- le respondió Sesshoumaru mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar su mirada al camino y continuó caminando despreocupadamente –No me interesa-

Izayoi permaneció callada mientras los dos hombres hablaban, cuando sintió que de nuevo la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos miel

-Y bien, ¿Me dirás donde te lastimaste?- le preguntó con un tono suave y con una vaga sonrisa

-En mi tobillo…- le contestó Izayoi con un hilo de voz

Al escuchar esto, el hombre la sentó delicadamente sobre el suelo y se agachó para revisarle la herida, tomó su delicado pie con ambas manos, retiró de su vista el largo kimono subiéndolo un poco, lo cual causó que Izayoi se sonrojara levemente

-No es nada grave- le dijo suavemente para tranquilizarla mientras sacaba de sus ropas una pequeña concha de mar, al abrirla se vio dentro de ella una especie de ungüento color verde, se colocó un poco en las yemas de los dedos y le dio un suave masaje con ellas, al instante la princesa pudo sentir como el dolor desaparecía

-Ya esta- le dijo el Yokai mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a ofrecerle su mano para que se sujetara de el

La princesa sujeto su mano y se puso de pie siendo ayudada por el –Se lo agradezco mucho- le dijo Izayoi una vez que estuvo de pie y le sonrió dulcemente

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el yokai a la princesa

-Me llamo Izayoi…- le contestó la princesa

-Es un hermoso nombre- le contestó el yokai haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara levemente –Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho- se presentó el yokai sin darse cuenta ambos continuaban sujetándose de las manos

-¡Princesa Izayoi!- se escuchó la voz de Takemaru seguido de sus hombres y Hikari, mientras corrían en dirección al yokai y la princesa, cuando Takemaru vio las manos de ambos entrelazadas sus ojos se llenaron de rabia

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?- le preguntó Takemaru desafiante mientras desvainaba su espada -¡Aléjate de la princesa!- le ordenó a Inu no Taisho

El yokai no mostró el más mínimo interés ante la amenaza del samurái, lo cual le hiso rabiar a un más

-Tranquilo Takemaru- le ordenó Izayoi –Este hombre me salvó de aquel ogro- le explicaba para evitar que Takemaru atacara a Inu no Taisho

-¿Así que venias con ellos?- le preguntó Inu no Taisho a Izayoi mientras veía con desgana al samurái seguido de el resto de los humanos

-Takemaru es el encargado de protegerme- le explico la princesa –Por ordenes de mi padre él tiene que trasladarme a nuestra casa de verano-

-En…¿Invierno?- le preguntó sarcásticamente mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Eso a ti no te interesa- le contestó tajantemente Takemaru mientras se acercaba a Izayoi y la alejaba de Inu no Taisho lo cual le desagradó bastante al yokai pero prefirió controlarse

-El encargado de protegerte…- menciono Inu no Taisho serenamente –Keh, no parece que hiciera bien su trabajo- continuó mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba en la misma dirección en la que se fue su hijo

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le gritó Takemaru pero no logró que Inu no Taisho volteara a verle y continuó caminando sin el más mínimo interés

-Ya basta Takemaru- le pidió Izayoi serenamente mientras colocaba su delicada mano sobre su hombro y le sonreía dulcemente haciendo que el samurái se sonrojara levemente

Una vez las cosas tranquilas, continuaron su camino, debido a que la carroza fue destruida Takemaru subió a la princesa en su fino caballo y el continuó caminando al igual que Hikari, mientras que los soldados tuvieron que cargar el equipaje de la princesa

Por su parte Inu no Taisho continuó su camino cuando encontró a Sesshoumaru sentado sobre una roca totalmente despreocupado

-Vaya, no me digas que me estuviste esperando- le comentó a su hijo bastante extrañado, el juraba que Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba bastante adelantado

Sesshoumaru no le contestó solo se puso de pie y continuó caminando junto con su padre

_-Izayoi…- _pensaba vagamente el yokai recordando aquella asustada pero hermosa muchacha mientras continuaba caminando _-¿Volveré a verte?-_

Cuando la guardia de Takemaru junto con Izayoi y Hikari llegaron a la mansión que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa, se encontraban ahí varios sirvientes encargados de mantener en buen estado la mansión mientras los dueños no estuvieran. Izayoi fue bajada del caballo con ayuda de Takemaru y todos recibieron a la princesa con una reverencia

Al entrar a la mansión a través de un largo pasillo por el cual se podía ver el hermoso jardín interior que estaba iluminado por las estrellas, caminaba la princesa siendo seguida por su guardián y su dama de compañía

-¿Recuerdas esta casa Hikari?- le preguntó Takemaru a la muchacha

-Sí, viví aquí un tiempo cuando era niña…- le contestó dulcemente Hikari

-Pasamos buenos momentos aquí, los tres juntos…- les comentó Izayoi al escuchar su plática –La verdad es muy agradable que estemos reunidos de nuevo- concluyó la princesa mientras llegaban a una puerta corrediza, se daba la media vuelta para ver a sus acompañantes

Takemaru se sonrojó levemente pero se mantuvo serio y se despedía con una reverencia –Debe estar cansada princesa, descanse- dijo mientras se alejaba de las dos mujeres

-Nos vemos más tarde señorita Izayoi- se despedía Hikari de la princesa haciendo igualmente una reverencia

-Espera, Hikari…- le dijo Izayoi

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Hikari intrigada

-Nada olvídalo, quiero verte en el almuerzo, ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Izayoi con una dulce sonrisa

-Si señorita, ahí estaré, ahora descanse faltan unas horas para que amanezca y usted no ha dormido nada- le sugirió Hikari regresándole la sonrisa

-Sí, tu también descansa Hikari- se despidió la princesa al tiempo que abría la puerta corrediza para entrar a su habitación

Una vez dentro de la habitación, la princesa observó que sus baúles ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que una cama lista para que ella descansase, pero antes de acostarse, se dirigió a una de las ventanas y la abrió viendo solo el cielo nocturno con unos pequeños indicios de que el sol no tardaba en salir, la princesa no podía olvidar aquellos ojos miel de Inu no Taisho, toda su vida le dijeron que los yokai eran bestias feroces sin ningún sentimiento y atacaban a los humanos a sangre fría, entonces ¿Por qué aquel dominante demonio la había ayudado? , su corazón latía fuertemente, jamás se había sentido así… _-Es mejor descansar…- _se convencía a si misma mientras se dirigía a su cama y se recostaba _–Inu no Taisho…- _pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos _-¿Volveré a verte?...- _

Setsuna no Takemaru se quedó en una habitación cercana a la de la princesa, se encontraba cruzado de brazos, sentado apoyado en una de las paredes _**"El encargado de protegerte…Keh, no parece que hiciera bien su trabajo" **_recordaba furioso las palabras de Inu no Taisho

-Bestia insolente…- replicaba Takemaru con furia sujetando su espada –Si vuelvo a encontrármelo…le enseñaré un poco de respeto- decía firmemente mientras que dejaba su espada a un lado

Por su parte Inu no Taisho y su hijo Sesshoumaru habían llegado a un elegante palacio custodiado por diferentes demonios que al verlos llegar inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia, ambos demonios pasaron entre la feroz guardia sin la más mínima expresión sobre su rostro y entraron al palacio, al entrar al elegante palacio podían verse por los pasillos antiguas pinturas de perros demonios legendarios, al terminar el pasillo había dos enormes tronos en el segundo de ellos se encontraba sentada una mujer con las facciones idénticas a Sesshoumaru: piel blanca, ojos miel, un largo cabello plateado sujetado con una peineta, unas pequeñas franjas rojas debajo de sus ojos y una media luna azul en la frente, vestía un elegante kimono blanco con azul con flores color purpura y las, llevaba su larga estola sobre los hombros y llevaba un elegante rosario color blanco con un topacio azul rodeado de oro, al ver a los dos demonios, la mujer se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos

-Irasue- la nombró Inu no Taisho al verla

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contento de verme?- le preguntó la mujer en un tono levemente sarcástico

-Me sorprende que sigas despierta a esta hora- le explicó el Yokai serenamente

A Sesshoumaru no le interesaba en los más mínimo escuchar esa plática así que dio la vuelta y caminó por uno de los pasillos del palacio

-Sesshoumaru, tan orgulloso como siempre…- le menciono Irasue a Sesshoumaru que continuó caminando por el pasillo sin detenerse -¿Qué acaso no estás feliz de ver a tu madre?- le preguntó en un tono irónico

-No digas tonterías…- le contestó Sesshoumaru con desgana mientras se alejaba

-Uh…siempre es igual con ese muchacho- continuó Irasue mientras regresaba su mirada a Inu no Taisho

-Irasue ¿No has dormido?- le preguntó el yokai

-Hace un rato desperté- le contestó Irasue –Pensé que ustedes dos regresarían por la tarde, pero se demoraron- le comentaba mientras volvía a sentarse –Por cierto, unos demonios inferiores vinieron a buscarte

-¿Y qué era lo que querían?- le preguntaba al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en el primer trono

-Nee…algo sobre pedirte ayuda para atacar a unos humanos- le contestó con desgana mientras bostezaba

-¿A unos humanos?- preguntó intranquilo

-Sí sí humanos- continuaba comentándole con desgana –que había rumores que una princesa humana sería trasladada por estos alrededores y sería una buena carnada o algo así…bah, igual les dije que no estabas y que se largaran-

Inu no Taisho abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar a Irasue y recordó las palabras de Izayoi _**"Por ordenes de mi padre él tiene que trasladarme a nuestra casa de verano" **_

-Bah…- bostezó Irasue al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie -aun es muy temprano, volveré a dormir- le comentó al yokai mientras salía de la habitación -¿No vienes?- le preguntó mientras salía de la habitación

-Tengo que salir- le respondió Inu no Taishi

-Nee…como quieras- respondió Irasue con indiferencia

Justo cuando Irasue se fue, Inu no Taisho se puso de pie y salió del palacio a toda prisa, mientras pasaba a través de la guardia de demonios se percató de la pequeña pulga que estaba sobre el hombro de uno de los guardianes

-Myoga- le llamó mientras continuaba caminando sin detenerse, haciendo que la pulga saltara a su hombro, cuando el sol ya había aparecido entre las montañas

-Dígame amo- le dijo la pulga

-Cuéntame lo que sepas de la princesa Izayoi- le ordenó mientras se alejaba del palacio con la pequeña pulga

-Izayoi es la hija de uno de los más poderosos terratenientes humanos, si no es que el más poderoso, se dice que el ejército de ese terrateniente acabó con cientos demonios que ahora buscan vengarse, y aquel que logré casarse con la princesa tendrá total derecho sobre el terrateniente como de sus dominios- le explicaba el anciano Myoga cruzado de brazos

-Ya veo…- mencionó Inu no Taisho mientras se transformaba en un feroz y enorme perro demonio

-¡Pero amo!- exclamó Myoga mientras se sujetaba del pelaje del enorme perro -¡¿Pero que está haciendo?- le preguntó mientras el yokai se elevaba por los cielos

Mientras volaba por los cielos vio a una gran multitud de "demonios inferiores" como los había llamado Irasue así que bajó a interrogarlos, mientras esa tropa caminaba Inu no Taisho se interpuso en su camino, de inmediato los demonios sabían de quien se trataba así que se mostraron asustados, ante sus ojos el enorme perro volvió a tomar una forma humana y los miró desafiantemente

-Gra…gran bestia comandante…- tartamudeó el que al parecer era el líder

-Me enteré de que me estuvieron buscando- les contestó serenamente

-¿Y piensa ayudarnos mi señor?- le preguntó el demonio aun temeroso

-Llévenme a aquella mansión- les ordenó autoritariamente sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del demonio por mucho inferior a él

El sol ya iluminaba la fresca mañana y la bella Izayoi se encontraba almorzando junto a su nueva dama de compañía, Hikari a quien por órdenes de la princesa, le habían conseguido un fino kimono color purpura

-Que bien te luce ese kimono- le comentó Izayoi a Hikari

-Muchas gracias señorita Izayoi- le contestó Hikari con una sonrisa

Izayoi le regresó dulcemente la sonrisa, para después expirar un profundo suspiro

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Izayoi?- le preguntó Hikari preocupada

-No puedo sacar su mirada de mi cabeza…- le confesaba la princesa

Justo en ese momento Takemaru rondaba por ahí cuando escuchó las palabras de la princesa así que se detuvo y sigilosamente se acercó para escuchar mejor

-¿Habla del yokai que la encontró en el bosque?- le preguntó Hikari curiosa, Takemaru al escuchar esto sus ojos mostraron la misma furia que sintió al ver a la princesa tomada de la mano de esa detestable bestia, así que antes de que Izayoi le contestara a su amiga él tajantemente abrió la puerta corrediza, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan a verlo

Inu no Taisho siendo escoltado por todos los demonios que planeaban atacar la mansión de Izayoi llegaron al frente de esta, estaban todos escondidos entre los arboles mientras Inu no Taisho se acercaba tranquilamente

-Escúchenme bien- le ordenó a los demonios –Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a acercarse sin mi consentimiento…lo mataré- concluyó fríamente mientras caminaba hacia el par de guardias que cuidaban la entrada

En el interior de la mansión Hikari e Izayoi observaron al guerrero samurái que había entrado a la habitación

-Takemaru ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Izayoi preocupada al ver la forma tan violenta en la que el samurái había abierto la puerta

Takemaru no sabía que contestar, había interrumpido la plática de las dos mujeres por culpa de sus celos

-¡Señor Takemaru!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que corría hacia su dirigente -El demonio que vimos anoche esta aquí ¡Y quiere ver a la princesa!- le avisó mientras tomaba bocanadas de air debido al cansancio

Tanto Takemaru como Izayoi abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar esto

_-Inu no Taisho…¿ha venido a verme?- _se preguntaba Izayoi sorprendida y levemente sonrojada

_-No, ¡eso no!- _pensó Takemaru con rabia -¡No lo dejen pasar por nada del mundo!- le ordenó al guardia mientras se volteaba hacia la princesa y la sujetada fuertemente de la mano –Princesa venga conmigo- le ordenó mientras se la llevaba a la fuerza

-Pero…Takemaru…- le dijo Izayoi entrecortadamente

-Tengo el deber de protegerla y lo hare ¡Quiera usted o no!- le contestó firmemente mientras la jalaba alejándose de la desconcertada Hikari

-Takemaru sama...- dijo Hikari con apenas un hilo de voz

_"**No sé porque lo hice, pero al escuchar que pretendían hacerte daño, no lo dude dos veces y salí en tu busca, desde el momento en el que te deje con el estúpido de Takemaru, sabia que el no era el indicado para protegerte mi amada Izayoi, tu no estarías a salvo mientras no estuvieras a mi lado..."**_


	3. No me iré

A pesar de haberla dejado solo unas horas, necesita verla de nuevo ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa al demonio más poderoso? ¿Que es lo que siente por esa "simple" humana?

Al escuchar que pretendían hacerle daño a Izayoi, Inu no Taisho fue a buscarla, pero Takemaru no piensa permitir que vuelvan a verse

* * *

><p>-¿No me escucharon?- les preguntó Inu no Taisho desafiante al par de guardias que cuidaban la entrada –dejen de estorbarme-<p>

-Olvídalo demonio, es mejor que te vayas- se escuchó la voz del soldado que había avisado a Takemaru de la presencia del yokai

-Pero que humanos tan insolentes…- dijo Inu no Taisho en un tono desinteresado por las amenazas de los guardias

Dentro de la mansión Takemaru llevó a la princesa a una de las habitaciones más alejadas y escondidas de toda la casa

-Quédese aquí princesa- le dijo casi en una orden mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación

-¡Takemaru!- le detuvo Izayoi antes de que saliera, lo cual hiso que el samurái diera la media vuelta para verla fijamente

-Déjame hablar con él, sus intenciones no son malas- le suplicaba Izayoi, realmente deseaba ver a Inu no Taisho de nuevo

-No se lo permitiré mi princesa- le contestó fríamente –Es una bestia, las bestias jamás tienen intenciones buenas- concluyó mientras salía de la habitación y aseguraba la puerta con una tabla de madera dejando a la princesa encerrada

Takemaru camino de regresando pretendiendo llegar a la entrada de la mansión, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo se encontró a Hikari afuera de la habitación de la princesa, pero no le prestó atención y siguió de largo ignorándola por completo

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta de todo esto Takemaru?- le preguntó Hikari al samurái que seguía caminando sin prestarle atención -¿Qué ese hombre esté interesado en la princesa? ¿O que sea un Yokai?- continuó preguntándole haciendo que Takemaru se detuviera un segundo

-Eso a ti no te interesa, mi deber es proteger a la princesa- le contestó firmemente mientras continuaba con su trayectoria

En la entrada de la mansión seguía Inu no Taisho con un semblante completamente despreocupado a pesar de que los soldados se encontraban a la defensiva amenazándolo con sus lanzas cuando llego Takemaru

-¿Qué quieres aquí bestia?- le pregunto Takemaru en un tono desafiante

-Ya se lo dije a tus hombres, quiero ver a Izayoi- le respondió demostrando la gran autoridad que poseía ante los demás demonios que continuaban esperando sus ordenes detrás de el

-Ella no quiere verte- le mintió Takemaru –Así que lárgate de una buena vez-

-No me iré hasta escucharlo de ella- contestó el demonio serenamente

-Vaya que eres terco- reflexiono Takemaru mientras veía fijamente al demonio que estaba frente a él –Creo que ya se lo que en realidad quieres- le dijo en un tono burlesco mientras buscaba entre sus ropas y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela en la que se escuchaban varias monedas en el interior y se la lanzo a Inu no Taisho, siendo atrapadas con agilidad por este

-Son como muestra de agradecimiento por haber salvado a la princesa del ogro- le dijo burlándose lo cual le causó un profundo enojo al yokai

-Es que acaso crees que yo necesito esto- le dijo furioso mientras lanzaba las monedas hacia el suelo con una fuerza impresionante que la tierra se sacudió levemente y agrietando el suelo causando el asombro de humanos y demonios ahí presentes

-Esto comienza a desesperarme- le dijo un demonio de los que se encontraban escondidos a su líder

-Ya escuchaste al comandante, nadie se mueva de aquí- le dijo mientras continuaba observando al yokai frente al humano mirándose con desprecio

Hikari se asomó por la puerta para saber qué era lo que había causado ese leve temblor y vio a Takemaru frente al demonio que había salvado a la princesa hace apenas unas cuantas horas

-¡Ya estoy arto!- gritó el demonio que se encontraba escondido y se lanzó al ataque

-¡Espera tonto!- le advirtió su líder pero fue en vano

El demonio siguió avanzando a toda velocidad cuando vio a Hikari

-¡Esa humana es mía!- gritó mientras esquivaba a los soldados y se lanzaba sobre la asustada muchacha

-¡Hikari!- gritó Takemaru mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, haciendo que Hikari corriera pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo

Hikari quedó congelada del horror entonces en un solo parpadeo se paró frente a ella Inu no Taisho encarando al demonio –Te dije que no te acercaras- le miró de una manera desafiante y realmente furiosa

-Se…señor comandante…- tartamudeó el demonio al sentir la penetrante mirada furiosa del yokai –tenga piedad por favor…- le suplicaba aterrorizado

-Jm… dije que aquel que se acercara lo mataría…entonces si te perdono la vida…- bufó Inu no Taisho que con un solo movimiento de sus afiladas garras el demonio quedó reducido a simples pedazos ante la mirada aterrada de todos -Entonces no sería un hombre de palabra…- concluyó al tiempo que bajaba su mano

Una vez más todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante un demonio tan grande y poderoso, quien bajó su mirada hacia la asustada Hikari le ofreció su mano para que se apoyara de él para levantarse pero antes llegó Takemaru y la alejó de el

-Seguramente induces a las mujer a través de tu mano- le dijo furioso mientras alejaba a la muchacha de él

-¿Pero de que estupidez me estás hablando ahora?- le preguntó Inu no Taisho tranquilamente arqueando una ceja

-Es mejor que te vayas, ya te lo dije ni hoy ni nunca veras a Izayoi, ella no desea verte- le dijo Takemaru altaneramente

Inu no Taisho lo miró con desprecio, pero reflexionó por unos instantes y decidió darse la media vuelta y marcharse caminando a través de los humanos fuertemente armados quienes estaban alerta de cada paso que daba

-Solo una cosa…- mencionó el yokai mientras se detenía y volteaba levemente hacia Hikari y Takemaru

-Que Izayoi sepa que el gran Inu no Taisho vino a verla, y que volveré a venir…- dijo seriamente mientras regresaba su mirada al frente y continuaba caminando despreocupadamente

-¿El gran Inu no Taisho?- se escuchó murmurar a los soldados entre ellos

-¿La legendaria bestia comandante?- seguían preguntándose entre ellos

-Jm…- Inu no Taisho sonrió vagamente mientras se alejaba de la mansión

-¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso permitir que te le acerques!- le gritó Takemaru de manera retadora

-Tampoco pensaba pedirte permiso- le dijo Inu no Taisho sin ni siquiera molestarse en detenerse mientras se adentraba en el bosque siendo seguido por el grupo de demonios que lo acompañaban

-Señor comandante- le llamó el líder del grupo de demonios

-Dime- le contestó Inu no Taisho sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarlo

-Disculpe usted, pero no me han quedado claras sus intenciones con esos humanos- le dijo mostrándole el respeto que el yokai merecía

-Ustedes solos preocúpense por no desobedecer mis órdenes, o los mataré como a ese impertinente acompañante suyo- le contestó sin el más mínimo interés causándole miedo al demonio inferior a él

Continuaban caminando bajo los rayos del sol cuando Inu no Taisho se detuvo de repente

-Bueno lárguense ya- los corrió en medio del bosque –Y corran la voz, aquel que intente acercarse a la princesa sin mi permiso, sentirá la ira de mis garras- les dijo en un tono sereno mientras les daba la espalda, los demonios asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron de él procurando no hacer ruido, hasta que el yokai quedó completamente solo

Por su parte Izayoi continuaba encerrada en aquel cuarto esperando respuestas cuando escuchó que la madera que atrancaba la puerta era removida, al abrirse la puerta corrediza vio a Takemaru acompañado por Hikari

-Takemaru…- dijo Izayoi con solo un hilo de voz

-La bestia se ha ido- le contestó tajantemente –y no volverá más- concluyó ante la mirada de tristeza de la princesa

-No volverá…- repetía con dolor las palabras del samurái

-Ese demonio solo buscaba alguna recompensa por salvarla mi princesa- le mentía Takemaru –Usted no le interesó jamás, seguramente escuchó los rumores sobre usted y quiso aprovecharse- concluyó descaradamente ante la mirada de dolor de Izayoi y la de desaprobación de Hikari

Izayoi no le contestó nada más, solo se quedó callada ya que al parecer Inu no Taisho no era diferente a los demonios que le describieron a ella desde pequeña: bestias sin corazón que solo disfrutan del dolor de los humanos

-Déjeme acompañarla de regreso a su habitación- se ofreció Takemaru sujetándola del brazo pero ella inmediatamente se alejó

-Descuida Takemaru- le dijo en un tono que reflejaba su desilusión mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo

Takemaru pensó en seguirla pero fue detenido por Hikari

-¿Cuál es el propósito de mentirle a Inu no Taisho, y después a Izayoi?- le preguntó en un tono dudoso pero desafiante

-Tú solo ocúpate de no abrir la boca- le dijo altaneramente mientras la esquivaba y comenzaba a caminar para alcanzar a la princesa

-Ese demonio le salvó la vida a la princesa Izayoi, y cuidó de ella- exclamó Hikari mientras Takemaru se alejaba sin prestarle el más mínimo interés -Y al parecer te molesta saber que un Yokai ha sabido protegerla mejor que tu- concluyó haciendo que Takemaru sintiera su sangre hervir por la rabia, así que regresó con Hikari

_-¿Lo ha comprendido?...- _pensó Hikari mientras veía a Takemaru acercarse a ella

-te dije ¡que no abrieras la boca!- le retó Takemaru quien alzo su mano y la abofeteó con fuerza haciendo que Hikari cayera al suelo

-Ta…Takemaru…- murmuró Hikari que llevo su mano a su adolorida mejilla mientras Takemaru se alejaba de ella sin importarle lo que le sucediera

Izayoi había llegado a su habitación y se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana viendo el jardín, no podía olvidar la firme mirada de inu no Taisho, el solo recordar lo cuidadoso que fue con ella la ponía nerviosa **_"La bestia se ha ido…y no volverá más" _**recordó con desánimo las palabras de su custodio ¿De verdad solo la buscaba por conveniencia?, el solo pensarlo hacia que su corazón se llenara de tristeza, le era difícil de creer, ya que por las ropas que vestía el yokai pareciera que lo último que el necesitaba era dinero

_-¿Por qué me siento así?- _pensaba la princesa llevando su mano a su pecho _-¿Por qué me entristece el pensar que no volveré a verlo?...- _se preguntaba intrigada -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que me duele así el corazón?...- exclamó la princesa con apenas un hilo de voz mientras una cristalina lagrima se escapaba de su bello ojo izquierdo y comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla

Por su parte Inu no Taisho se encontraba en medio del bosque, había decidido tomar un ligero descanso debajo de un árbol cuando escuchó unos tranquilos pasos que se acercaban a el

-Si no te conociera diría que te rendiste- se escuchó decirle una voz extremadamente familiar mientras se paraba frente a él

-Sesshoumaru, ¿Tu madre te ha pedido que me busques?- le pregunto Inu no Taisho al reconocer la voz y abrió lentamente sus ojos

-¿Por qué no hiciste pedazos a ese insignificante humano?- dijo Sesshoumaru evadiendo la pregunta de su padre –Si es tan solo una basura-

El yokai no contestó a la pregunta de su hijo, ya que en parte tenía razón Takemaru no era más que un pedazo de basura comparado con él, pero si lo exterminaba probablemente Izayoi quedaría con una mala impresión de sus intenciones hacia ella

-Simplemente lo dejaré vivir un poco más- le contestó al fin de defender su orgullo mientras se ponía de pie

-Como quieras- le dijo Sesshoumaru sin el más mínimo interés mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su palacio e Inu no Taisho lo siguió

-Ignoro tus intenciones con esa humana, y para ser sincero no me interesan- le mensionó Sesshoumaru a su padre –pero recuerda, los humanos solo traen problemas, ni yo mismo me explico como unas escorias pueden ser tan problemáticas- concluyó mientras continuababn caminando

-Jm…- bufó Inu no Taisho al escuchar la advertencia de su hijo, lo sabía perfectamente pero existía algo en Izayoi que le arriesgaba a enfrentar los problemas que le llevara con tal de volver a verla…

* * *

><strong><em>"Probablemente ese momento hubiera sido el último de Takamru al insultarme de esa manera tan insolente, pero conocía el afecto que le tienes Izayoi, tu cariño le salvó la vida... Pero si cree que podrá impedirme volver a verte, esta muy equivocado"<em>**


	4. Mentiras

Takemaru piensa que podrá mantener sus mentiras y así lograr que Izayoi e Inu no Taisho se olviden para siempre el uno del otro, pero no conoce la volundad de hierro del yokai, que tarde o temprano ira a buscar a la bella princesa, ya que esta convencido de que ella no estará a salvo en manos de un simple humano

Takemaru se sentirá traicionado por Hikari y la hará pagar de una manera cruel que la dejará marcada permanentemente

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho junto con su hijo Sesshoumaru habían regresado a su imponente palacio al llegar al salón principal volvieron a separarse por distintos pasillos, de nuevo solo, Inu no Taisho no podía sacar su cabeza el bello rostro de la princesa, y con el orgullo gravemente lastimado ya que quien le había impedido volver a verla no era más que un simple humano, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en el cuello, bajó su mirada y observó a una anciana pulga bebiendo de su sangre<p>

-¿Pero qué haces ahí?- le preguntó al anciano arqueando una ceja

-Amo, estaba preocupado por usted- le contestó la alegre pulga cuando sintió como de un golpe su amo lo aplastó contra su mano

-No finjas, te escapaste asustado- le retó el yokai a la diminuta pulga

-No se enoje conmigo amo- lloraba Myoga ante la firme mirada de su amo –Le juro que no quería abandonarlo es que usted sabe…- se intentaba excusar la pulga

-Myoga…- le interrumpió Inu no Taisho sin tomarle mucho interés a los lloriqueos de la pulga

-si dígame- contestó Myoga

-Quiero que estés pendiente de la princesa Izayoi, si llega a tener algún problema vengas a avisarme- le ordenó firmemente

-Si amo como usted ordene- acató la pulga con una reverencia y se marchó saltando

El poderoso Yokai solo observó como la pequeña pulga se alejaba, para después dar la media vuelta y encaminarse a su habitación cuando una silueta se acercó lentamente a él

-¿Quién es Izayoi?- preguntó bastante curiosa aquella silueta mientras se acercaba más a él, cuando vio que se trataba de Irasue con su largo cabello suelto

-La princesa que pretendían atacar los demonios que vinieron a verme- le contestó Inu no Taisho con desaire

-¿Y porque es que quieres que esa pulga sirviente tuyo la procure?- le preguntó Irasue aparentando desinterés

-No tienes porque saber eso Irasue- le contestó con una despreocupada y vaga sonrisa y continuó caminando esquivándola pretendiendo pasarla de largo cuando sintió como una mano, con unas finas y letales garras, se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo impidiéndole continuar caminando

-¿Qué pretendes con esa humana?- le preguntó Irasue desafiante

-¿No me dirás que estas celosa Irasue?- dijo Inu no Taisho sarcásticamente esquivando la pregunta de su mujer

-¿De una humana? Seguramente estas bromeando- bufó Irasue con engreimiento mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del yokai

-Tonta, tu jamás cambias- le dijo Inu no Taisho con un tono encariñado mientas se acercaba a ella para abrazarla tiernamente causando que la vanidosa demonio se sonrojara levemente aunque intentara disimularlo

Mientras abrazaba a su mujer, acariciaba su platinado cabello dándose cuenta que lo llevaba suelto -Irasue ¿Dónde está tu peineta? La que te regalé- le preguntó extrañado

-Sabes que me la quito para dormir, pero ya me peinaré descuida- le contestó Irasue tratando de ocultar su sonrojo liberándose del abrazo, dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el largo pasillo

-Me gusta mucho…como te luce esa peineta- le dijo Inu no Taisho observando simplemente como Irasue se alejaba sin detenerse y a pesar de no verle el rostro la conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que una sutil sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro así como sus ruborizadas mejillas que se habían vuelto más notorias, dejando eso a un lado, continuó caminando en dirección opuesta del pasillo dirigiéndose así a la habitación más grande de aquel majestuoso palacio

En otro sitio trivialmente alejado de aquel palacio yokai una sencilla muchacha caminaba por uno de los pasajes de una bella mansión hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza

-¿Princesa Izayoi?- llamó a la puerta antes de entrar

-Pasa Hikari- se escuchó una dulce voz desde el interior de la habitación

Al escuchar a la princesa, la joven abrió la puerta y entró en silencio, observó abierta la puerta que daba al jardín así que se asomó, se encontró a la princesa observando el patio sentada en su pórtico

-Es un bello día- exclamó la princesa en un suspiro –Claro a pesar de lo que sucedió esta mañana, el sol jamás deja de brillar- continuó con desánimo

-Ya no piense más en eso señorita Izayoi- le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa intentando animarla

-Si tienes razón- sonriente cuando giró su mirada para observar mejor a su acompañante cuando notó una de sus mejillas con una roja marca de un golpe

-Pero Hikari- exclamó alarmada ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-No…no es nada princesa no se asuste- dijo Hikari mientras llevaba su mano a su enrojecida mejilla

-¿Qué no me asuste? ¡Pero si estas abofeteada! Dime quien fue ahora mismo Hikari- le insistía la princesa

-Fue uno de los acompañantes de esa bestia - se escuchó la voz de Takemaru que se acercaba despreocupadamente a las dos mujeres

-Takemaru…- dijeron ambas doncellas al ver al samurái de pie frente a ellas

-por orden de esa bestia, un demonio intentó atacar a Hikari- continuó Takemaru

-¿Eso es cierto Hikari?- pregunto Izayoi confundida no quería creer que Inu no Taisho era tan cruel como para atacar a una indefensa mujer como Hikari

-Bueno…yo…- tartamudeó Hikari

-Claro que es cierto- le interrumpió Takemaru -¿Es que acaso aun duda de la frialdad de los monstruos?- le preguntó sarcásticamente el samurái a la princesa

-No es eso Takemaru…es que yo…- musitó Izayoi

-Descuide mi princesa, no es su culpa- dijo Takemaru tranquilamente

-si…- concluyó Izayoi con tristeza

-Si usted desea puedo acompañarla un rato a pasear princesa Izayoi- mencionó Takemaru mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-No es necesario Takemaru- dijo Izayoi rechazando su ayuda –Si no les importa, me gustaría estar un rato a solas…- les pidió a sus dos acompañantes con educación, a lo que ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación silenciosamente

Una vez que estuvieron afuera Takemaru se disponía a regresar a la guardia de la puerta pero Hikari le impidió el paso

-No sé que estés ganando con mentirle, pero la princesa no merece esto…- le retó Hikari al muchacho, que a pesar de ser tan frio como el hielo, ella aun sentía algo profundo por él

-Me encargaré de que ella se olvide de esa asquerosa bestia- le contestó Takemaru con desgana

-¿Pero qué consigues con todo esto? ¿Disfrutas viéndola sufrir?- continuó Hikari retadoramente

-Lo hago por su bien- dijo Takemaru firme y seguro de sus palabras –Y si a ti te importa tanto como a mí, no abrirás la boca, o te las veras conmigo- concluyó amenazante mientras la esquivaba para alejarse caminando

Hikari sintió escalofríos al escuchar las últimas palabras que le dijo Takemaru, ella ya había confirmado que él no se tocaría el corazón si a ella se le ocurría hablar de más, quedó congelada unos segundos para después reincorporarse y regresar a su habitación

Izayoi continuaba observando el paisaje, observó a un pájaro solitario pasar por el jardín dejando caer algo diminuto, no le tomó importancia cuando sintió un pequeño piquete en su cuello, en seguida dedujo que se trataba de un insecto así que de un manotazo lo aplasto contra su cuello

-¡Ay!- escuchó el gesto de dolor de aparentemente de un anciano que venía de su mano, así que la retiró de su cuello y la observó detenidamente y observó a la anciana pulga aturdida en su mano

-¿Un yokai?...- se preguntó curiosa

-Princesa Izayoi- dijo la pulga una vez que se reincorporó –Soy la sabia pulga Myoga, es un placer conocerla- se presento el anciano con una reverencia

-¿Me conoces pulga Myoga?- le preguntó la joven al bicho

-Claro que si princesa, usted es muy conocida por estos alrededores- le contestó Myoga sonriente

-¿Y qué le trae por aquí anciano?- continuó cuestionándole la bella muchacha

-Mi amo me ha encargado cuidar y estar pendiente de usted mi princesa- respondió Myoga –El grande y poderoso Inu no Taisho- concluyó ante la mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad de la muchacha

-No puede ser…¡Estas mintiendo!- le regañó la princesa demostrando su enojo y desilusión

-No estoy mintiendo princesa, soy un enviado de la gran bestia comandante- continuaba Myoga intentando convencer a la princesa

-¿Y a que te ha enviado? ¿Es que acaso necesita más dinero?- reclamó Izayoi molesta

-¿Dinero dice usted?- preguntó Myoga confundido –Si el gran Inu no Taisho lo último que necesita es dinero, es una bestia poderosa tanto en fuerza como en riqueza- le explicaba

-Entonces…¿No fue a eso a lo que vino en la mañana?- preguntó Izayoi un poco más tranquila

-No princesa, el llegó aquí porque al parecer usted se encontraba en peligro de ser atacada- continuaba la pulga –Justo cuando se enteró de que unos demonios planeaban perjudicarla mi amo corrió en su busca- concluyó cruzado de brazos

-El propósito de su visita…era protegerme…- dijo Izayoi con apenas un hilo de voz mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente

-Así princesa, de hecho su propósito no ha cambiado, es por eso que me envió a mí a velar por usted y estar pendiente de lo que pueda llegar a pasar- concluyó Myoga orgulloso de sus palabras

-Eso quiere decir que…Takemaru…- reflexionaba la princesa cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación

-Princesa Izayoi- escuchó la voz de Hikari –le traigo su merienda-

-Pasa Hikari- dijo Izayoi con un hilo de voz, seguía reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, Hikari sabía muchas cosas sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana y haría que se las dijera con lujo de detalle

Hikari pasó a la habitación con una charola con comida y te caliente y se acercó a la princesa. Dejó la charola frente a la princesa y retrocedió unos pasos

-Si no necesita nada más yo me retiro princesa- dijo Hikari con una reverencia dispuesta a marcharse

-No, espera un momento Hikari- la detuvo Izayoi

-¿Si?- preguntó Hikari curiosa

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana- dijo firmemente Izayoi

-Pu…Pues- tartamudeó Hikari –Como ya se lo dijo Takemaru, ese Yokai vino a buscarla… con el propósito de atacarla- dijo sin saber que más comentar, no quería mentirle a su gran amiga, pero Takemaru había creado un gran temor en ella

-¡Eso es mentira!- se escuchó la ronca voz de Myoga –¡Mi amo vino a buscar a la princesa para protegerla de los demonios que la querían secuestrar!- concluyó molesto mientras Hikari observó a la diminuta pulga sobre el hombro de Izayoi

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Hikari confundida

-Es el anciano Myoga- le contestó Izayoi –Es sirviente de Inu no Taisho-

-Así es- dijo Myoga cruzado de brazos –Y por disposición de mi amo, ahora también soy fiel sirviente suyo princesa- concluyó cerrando los ojos para reflexionar

-Así que dime por favor la verdad Hikari- retomó Izayoi -¿Qué pasó en la mañana? ¿Porqué tu y Takemaru me mintieron?- continuó en un tono un poco entristecido

-Si le he de ser sincera- comenzó Hikari –El yokai llegó aquí con las intenciones de verla, pero Takemaru le mintió diciéndole que usted no deseaba verlo nunca más, después de eso sucedieron grandes discusiones entre Takemaru y el yokai, al punto que la tierra se estremeció- continuaba explicando lo sucedido ante la mirada de Izayoi y Myoga

-Entonces Takemaru también le mintió a él…- reflexionaba Izayoi

-Al final el yokai obtó por marcharse, no sin antes advertir que volvería… discúlpeme por favor princesa- concluyó Hikari apenada por lo sucedido

-¿Y ese golpe en tu rostro? ¿Es cierto que un demonio te atacó?- preguntó Izayoi

-Si, pero no por ordenes de Inu no Taisho como le contó Takemaru… de hecho fue gracias a Inu no Taisho que ese monstruo ni me tocó…- confesaba la muchacha –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó frente a mi e hiso pedazos al monstruo por mucho inferior a él…-

-¿Entonces quien fue Hikari? Quiero que me contestes con la verdad- continuaba Izayoi bastante insistente

-Yo…yo le reclamé a Takemaru por todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo…me le enfrenté y él me castigó por ser tan insolente…- confesaba Hikari llevando su mano a su mejilla lastimada

-No, ¡Eso no se lo voy a permitir!- exclamó Izayoi furiosa mientras se ponía de pie haciendo que la pulga se cayera de su hombro y aterrizara en el suelo

-¡Espere por favor princesa!- exclamó Hikari intentando tranquilizar a Izayoi –Fue mi culpa, Takemaru me advirtió que no debía abrir la boca…- decía la joven intentando defender al samurái

-¡Aun así no debió siquiera tocarte!- exclamó Izayoi aun molesta y salió de su habitación en busca de Takemaru

-¡Espere princesa!- gritó Hikari pero fue en vano

Izayoi pasó a toda prisa por los pasillos en busca del descarado samurái, sus ojos reflejaban no solo un simple enojo sino una profunda decepción, continuó en su búsqueda cuando en uno de los pasillos de madera pasaba Takemaru haciendo guardia con una lanza

-¡Setsuna no Takemaru!- exclamó Izayoi mientras se acercaba a él, alarmando al samurái

-Princesa- dijo preocupado al ver a la Izayoi -¿Pasa algo malo?...- alcanzó a terminar la ultima oración cuando sintió como la mano de la princesa se estrellaba fuertemente con su mejilla izquierda haciendo que su rostro se volteara a la izquierda por la fuerza

-¡Esa ha sido por mentirme!- le retó Izayoi

-Pero, princesa…- dijo Takemaru confundido regresando su mirada hacia ella cuando sintió una segunda bofetada

-Y esa ¡Ha sido por golpear a Hikari!- gritó Izayoi una vez más, llamando la atención de los sirvientes y los guardias que se encontraban cerca quienes se acercaron a observar la escena

Entonces Takemaru lo entendió mientras llevaba su mano a su adolorida mejilla, intentó defenderse diciéndole algo pero era tarde, la princesa regresaba furiosa por el camino del que había llegado, y Takemaru solo la observó, cuando vio a su alrededor a los demás sirvientes

-¿¡Qué diantres están mirando! ¿¡Qué acaso creen que esto es un espectáculo!- les gritó a todos los presentes –¡Lárguense!- gritó por última vez causando el temor de los presentes que alejaron sus miradas del lugar aparentando continuar con sus labores

_-Estúpida Hikari…- _pensó Takemaru mientras continuaba con su mano sobre su mejilla _–¡Te advertí que no abrieras la boca!- _pensó furioso mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de la joven hija de la cocinera

Inu no Taisho por su parte se encontraba acostado en una gran cama, mantenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de no estar dormido, solo necesitaba descansar un poco para reponer energías, en una época donde los demonios necesitan que se les demuestre quien está al mando y los humanos con sus constantes guerras civiles no son más que una plaga, un importante y poderoso yokai como él debía estar pendiente de todos los hechos las 24 horas del día, se mantenía sosegado en la silenciosa tranquilidad cuando sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado y se acurrucaba lentamente en su pecho haciendo que el yokai alzara su brazo para sujetar tiernamente a su acompañante

-¿Ya has dejado los celos?- pregunto de manera burlona sin abrir sus ojos

-baka…- susurró aquella voz mientras se acomodaba debajo de su brazo

-¿Sabes Irasue? Ahora entiendo porque Sesshoumaru es tan orgulloso, lo heredó de ti- continuó Inu no Taisho en un tono irónico

-Cállate y abrázame…- dijo Irasue en un tono que aparentaba enojo, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban

-Keh- bufó Inu no Taisho mientras la sujetaba con un poco más de firmeza y besaba su frente

Irasue era una yokai realmente hermosa, el no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que su corazón comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia la bella humana que hace poco conoció, pero no podía permitir que esos sentimientos lastimaran a la linda mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos, aquella que a pesar de los años continuaba a su lado, aquella que era completamente entregada a él, la madre de su único hijo, el no podía permitirse lastimar a Irasue…

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse entre las montañas, Hikari había dejado a Izayoi sola en su habitación, además sabia que la pulga Myoga se quedaría a cuidarla y le avisaría se pasaba algo malo así que la joven dama de compañía se limitó a sentarse en un rincón de su habitación cerca de la ventana para mirar al sol desaparecer para darle paso a la luna, cuando escuchó unos fuertes pasos acercarse a su habitación y abrir violentamente su puerta, entonces vio que se trataba de Takemaru, así que se puso de pie bastante alarmada

-Tak…Takemaru sama- tartamudeó asustada cuando sintió que el samurái la sujetaba por los hombros

-¡Te dije que no abrieras la boca!- le gritó furioso mientras la arrojaba violentamente contra el suelo

-No…no sé de qué me hablas…- dijo Hikari aterrorizada mientras intentaba reincorporarse cuando sintió como Takemaru la sujetaba de las manos y subiéndose en ella sin dejar caer todo su peso

-Tú sabes bien de lo que te hablo ¡Me delataste con la princesa!- le continuaba reclamando mientras presionaba con furia las manos de la joven

-Perdóname Takemaru, por favor no me lastimes…- suplicaba Hikari llorosa

-No voy a golpearte, si Izayoi se da cuenta de ello se volverá a molestar conmigo…- dijo Takemaru mientras observaba detenidamente el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, quizá no era una belleza fuera de este mundo como quizá lo era Izayoi, pero Hikari era enserio muy linda y bastante apetecible a cualquier hombre, entonces su instinto masculino se apoderó de él y comenzó a tirar del obi del kimono de Hikari para deshacerse de este, por lo que la muchacha se asustó aun más

-No…por favor no…- suplicaba Hikari entre lágrimas mientras Takemaru desgarraba aquel bello kimono que la princesa le había obsequiado –Entiende…yo soy virgen…- continuaba suplicando

-Entonces tendrás el honor de que el gran Setsuna no Takemaru te tome como suya- dijo el samurái de manera fría mientras dejaba al descubierto los senos de la muchacha y comenzaba a deleitarse con ellos escuchando los jadeos de la muchacha que forcejeaba por liberarse

_-No no deseo que sea así ¡No así!- _pensaba Hikari mientras sentía como Takemaru sin el mínimo cuidado pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo, no podía negar que ella siempre se estuvo guardando para él, pero le dolía en el alma que Takemaru no la tomara por amor, si no como una simple satisfacción para su cuerpo

Takemaru se levantó un poco para deshacerse de la armadura que le estorbaba pero sin desnudarse por completo simplemente removió sus ropas para dejar su miembro al descubierto, Hikari estaba muerta del miedo así que forcejeó para liberarse pero Takemaru la volvió a sujetar de las muñecas dejándola acorralada

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo fríamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas colocando su miembro en su estrecha entrada, Hikari no era la primera, para ser sincero no llevaba la cuenta, durante sus años de entrenamiento se había mentido con muchas mujeres con el simple deseo de satisfacer una necesidad del cuerpo humano, ¿Qué más daba una más?, pensaba el samurái que ignorando por completo si Hikari lo consentía o no, se adentró en ella de una sola y sin el más mínimo cuidado

-¡Ah!- gritó Hikari del dolor sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, cuando Takemaru le cubrió la boca con la mano

-No hagas un escándalo- le ordenó tajantemente a lo que la adolorida chica tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, entonces fue cuando Takemaru comenzó a envestirla fuertemente haciendo que Hikari gimoteara para sus adentros, con cada envestida un gimoteo más escapaba de su garganta acompañado de amargas lagrimas…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tener a Irasue a mi lado siempre me ha llenado de orgullo y alegría, a pesar de su forma de ser siempre me ha enternecido de una manera que no puedo explicarte Izayoi, pero he sido sincero con ella y contigo, ambas me enseñaron la diferencia entre el amor primero y el amor verdadero..."<em>**


	5. Proteger

La temible Sounga: la espada que domina el inframundo, es un arma diseñada con el unico propósito de destruir y matar sin piedad, dentro de ella vive un espiritu dragon capaz de manipular a aquel ser inferior que la empuñe, esa espada no le sirve a Inu no Taisho para conseguir su nuevo propósito: Proteger a la bella Izayoi, una humana de la que se está enamorando perdidamente...

**Advertencia Spoiler:** Sounga es la tercera espada de Inu no Taisho, la cual solamente hace aparicion en la tercera pelicula de InuYasha **"La espada conquistadora"**

* * *

><p>La noche estaba casi al final de su transcurso, en el silencio de los humanos dormidos solo se escuchaban los grillos cantándole a la luna y a las estrellas a las afueras de una enorme mansión, y dentro de esta en una de las habitaciones se escuchaba el leve llanto de una joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, completamente desnuda abrazándose a sí misma; frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho sujetándose de nuevo su ostentosa armadura sin la más minina preocupación<p>

-Ya deja de llorar Hikari- le ordena el joven sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla mientras terminaba de colocarse su armadura

-Takemaru…- fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha mientras lagrimas llenas de amargura seguían bajando por sus mejillas -¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- le gritó furiosa –despues de que tú me…-

-No hagas un aquelarre porque entonces a quien verán mal será a ti- le interrumpió Takemaru –Así que ahora más que nunca te conviene no hablar- concluyó mientras abría la puerta corrediza de la habitación para retirarse

-¿Cómo es posible que te quejes de los demonios? Si tú me has demostrado que eres peor que ellos mismos…- lo retó furiosa Hikari antes de que el saliera por completo de la habitación

-Es mejor que descanses, te veo en la mañana- se despidió con indiferencia cerrando la puerta al salir

Una vez sola, Hikari se dejo vencer por el llanto lleno de rabia, dolor, odio y decepción, continuaba abrazándose con fuerza tratando de reconocer su propio cuerpo, lo cual le pareció bastante triste y miserable así que se puso de pie y encendió una vela para poder observar mejor su alrededor, con su mirada localizó su kimono desgarrado se encamino hacia él y se agachó para cogerlo

_-Tendré que comprar otro sin que la princesa se dé cuenta…- _ pensó la muchacha en un suspiro mientras abrazaba el trozo de tela mientras sus lagrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos, entonces decidió ver más detenidamente su cuerpo, se pudo percatar de un leve olor a sangre mesclado de otros fluidos y el solo pensar de cuales se trataban le causaba aun más dolor en el pecho, se dirigió hacia su pequeño futon pretendiendo dormir aunque fuera unas cuantas horas, y al despertar descubrir que todo había sido una amarga pesadilla, la vela se consumió poco a poco hasta apagarse permitiéndole a la oscuridad apoderarse de nueva cuenta de la habitación

En el castillo Yokai, Inu no Taisho permanecía abrazado a Irasue observándola dormir, ya se sentía lo suficientemente descansado para ponerse de pie, pero siempre que lo intentaba, Irasue lo abrazaba más posesivamente y él para ser sincero, quizá tampoco quería apartarse de ella, no tenía nada de malo ya que se trataba de quien por muchos años ha sido su fiel esposa…, así que se resignó además parecía ser una noche por demás tranquila, sabía que si existía algún problema Sesshoumaru podría hacerse cargo, después de todo el día que el ya no estuviera en este mundo para ser llamado "La bestia más poderosa de todas" su hijo sería el siguiente en ese cargo y confiaba que lo sobrellevaría con inteligencia, decidió distraer su mente cerrando los ojos ligeramente, entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de la bella Izayoi, aquellos ojos chocolate, sus labios rojos carmín, toda ella simplemente perfecta, demasiado como para pensar que se trataba de una simple humana, recordó que pronto más demonios se atreverían a intentar lastimarla a pesar de que él había dado la orden de no acercasen, nunca faltaba el idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó levantarse pero Irasue reafirmó su agarre a su brazo

-¿Cuál es tu insistencia en irte?- preguntó la mujer en un tono molesto y orgulloso sin abrir los ojos

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente, además no tarda en amanecer y quiero ir a ver al anciano Totosai- le explicaba con el fin de que ella por fin accediera a soltarle

-¿El anciano forjador de espadas?- le preguntó curiosa

-Sí, le deje a Sounga para que le diera mantenimiento y ahora debo regresar por mi espada, además necesito un favor más de ese anciano- le revelaba sintiendo como Irasue le liberaba del posesivo abrazo

-Esa espada tuya es un verdadero peligro si no está contigo ¿Cómo se la pudiste dejar a ese anciano torpe?- le preguntó Irasue aparentando desinterés

-Logré sellar sus poderes con ayuda de Saiya, pero ese sello es muy débil debido a la naturaleza de ese sirviente nuestro, es por eso que debo regresar por la espada antes que su poder se libere- comentaba Inu no Taisho mientras pretendía abandonar la habitación

-No sé porque presiento que ese favor que necesitas tiene que ver con esa humana- comentó Irasue con molestia

-Deja tus celos mujer- se limitó a decir el yokai mientras se alejaba por el largo pasillo

-Entonces no te acerques más a esa humana- le retó Irasue molesta mientras se ponía de pie, siendo ignorada por Inu no Taisho que no detuvo su camino

Un día más comenzaba a nacer en el horizonte, y una joven doncella descansaba en su lujosa cama, después de haber retado a quien fuera su amigo en la infancia, lo único que quería era dormir y descansar, sin imaginarse jamás lo que sucedía a solo unas habitaciones de la suya, el sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana iluminando el bello rostro de la princesa, quien abrió los ojos pausadamente

_-¿Ya…amaneció?- _pensaba la princesa mientras se levantaba lentamente y exhalaba un leve bostezo -¿Será muy temprano?- dijo la princesa mientras observaba a su alrededor

-Buenos días princesa Izayoi- la saludo alegremente la pulga Myoga

-Buenos días anciano Myoga- saludó Izayoi sonriente -¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?- le preguntó cortésmente mientras se ponía de pie

-Estuve pendiente de usted mi princesa- le contestó la pulga –Bueno ahora, si no le importa saldré un rato a pasear- se despidió la pulga mientras salía saltando por la ventana –nos vemos más tarde-

La princesa solo observó a la pulga alejarse por el jardín, cuando escuchó como unos pasos tranquilos se acercaban a su puerta

-¿Princesa, esta despierta?- se escuchó la voz de Hikari

-Si, pasa Hikari- contestó Izayoi alegremente

A abrir la puerta corrediza Izayoi pudo observar que su amiga portaba su común y sencillo kimono amarillo, sujetando una charola con el desayuno de la doncella

-¿Hikari? ¿Qué ha pasado con el kimono que ordené para ti?- le preguntó curiosa mientras se sentaba

-Bueno…yo…- dijo Hikari pausadamente tratando de buscar una excusa mientras se sentaba frente a la princesa y dejaba la charola con comida en el suelo –Sin fijarme lo dejé sobre una vela y ardió en llamas…quedó inutilizable espero me perdone por ser tan tonta y descuidada- decía la joven agachando la cabeza avergonzada

-No te disculpes Hikari, los accidentes suceden- le animó Izayoi con una sonrisa –Más tarde pediré que te consigan un kimono nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?- concluyó aun sonriente

-S…si princesa, de acuerdo- tartamudeó la muchacha –Bueno, la dejare desayunar tranquila princesa- dijo Hikari poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose con una reverencia, se encaminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta corrediza y salió tranquilamente de la habitación

-Vaya…- dijo Hikari en un largo suspiro al momento que cerraba la puerta cuando escuchó unos tranquilos pasos acercarse a ella, se dio la vuelta para observar de quien se trataba y una punzada atravesó su corazón al notar que se trataba de Takemaru

-¿Ya ha despertado la princesa?- le preguntó Takemaru de manera interesada

-Si ya se ha despertado- le contestó cortantemente desviando su mirada

-Bien, entonces déjame pasar- le dijo en casi una orden –Necesito hablar con ella-

-No creo que ella desee hablar contigo ahora- le contestó Hikari

-Yo no te he preguntado eso- dijo Takemaru fríamente mirándola con desgana

Hikari le regresó la mirada llena de dolor en su pecho, quería gritarle que era un sínico y un verdadero canalla, cuando escuchó que un par de guardias se acercaban a ellos

-Takemaru sama- habló uno de los guardias

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el samurái

-Ha llegado un mensajero del gran terrateniente, trae un recado para usted- habló el otro de los guardias –lo hemos pasado a la estancia principal- le indicó

-Bien- contestó Takemaru con desgana mientras se encaminaba hacia la estancia siendo seguido por los dos guardias no sin antes dirigir su fría mirada hacia Hikari lo cual le ocasionó un escalofrió a la muchacha

En un lugar apartado, en una montaña rodeada de lava incandescente donde la temperatura era tan elevada que cualquiera moriría al sofocarse, había unos enormes esqueletos que le servían de hogar a un anciano de ojos grandes y saltones llamado Totosai quien observaba preocupado una enrome espada que tenía una esfera color gris que gradualmente se encendía en un fuerte color rojo, en la punta del mango donde se sostenía

-Ese sello no tardará en romperse- suspiró lamentándose el anciano forjador de espadas

-Tú lo has dicho viejo amigo- se escuchó una segunda voz, entonces del escudo de la funda de aquella espada se asomó el rostro blanco de un anciano demonio

-Saiya, ¿No has logrado reforzar el sello de Sounga? – le preguntó Totosai cruzado de brazos

-He logrado controlarlo, pero si el amo Inu no Taisho no regresa pronto, El espíritu dragón se despertará y las cosas se pondrán feas- le contestó Saiya deprimido observando como la esfera gris seguía parpadeando en color rojo

-Cualquiera que toque esa espada quedará controlado por su energía demoniaca- mencionaba Totosai

-Y eso es una clara muestra de debilidad- se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Inu no Taisho mientras se acercaba a ambos ancianos

-Señor comandante- dijeron ambos ancianos al unísono al ver al valiente Yokai acercarse, quien solo les dedicó una mirada desinteresada y se agachó para coger su poderosa espada haciendo que el color rojizo de la esfera que se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso se neutralizara por completo

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo- menciono Inu no Taisho con arrogancia mientras envainaba su espada en su dorso sujetándola entre su armadura y su larga estola –Espero que no te haya causado dificultades Totosai- le mencionó en un tono ligeramente irónico

-Sounga es un arma bastante fuerte- se limitó a contestar Totosai

–No cabe duda de porque es llamada la espada que domina el infierno- dijo Saiya complementando las palabras del forjador de espadas

-Así es, es necesaria una espada que sea la encargada de dominar la tierra, y por ende neutralizar a Sounga- dijo Inu no Taisho cerrando los ojos en señal de engreimiento –Es por eso que te pediré un favor Totosai- continuó mientras buscaba entre su armadura y sacaba un poderoso y afilado colmillo de perro y se lo lanzaba al anciano

-¿Qué? ¿Un favor?- preguntaba el anciano confundido mientras atrapaba el colmillo, de pronto este se transformó en uno de tamaño gigantesco, causándole al asombro a Saiya y Totosai

-Ese es uno de mis sublimes colmillos, deseo que con él forjes una espada para mí- le dijo casi en una orden mientras lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes

-¿Una espada nueva? ¿Acaso Sounga no es lo suficiente poderosa mi señor?- le preguntó Saiya intrigado

-Sounga es una espada que solo sirve para destruir, matar sin piedad, no sirve para proteger…- le contestó Inu no Taisho a su sirviente _–Jm…proteger…-_se repitió para sí mismo sus palabras en su cabeza, la última vez que alguien necesito que lo protegiera, ese alguien era tan solo un cachorro y eso había sido ya varios años

-¿Y ya ha pensado en un nombre para su espada mi señor?- le preguntó Totosai mientras intentaba mover el gigantesco colmillo

-La espada que domine la tierra y proteja a los humanos que viven en ella…será conocida como la poderosa Tessaiga…- Contestó firmemente el orgulloso yokai

Por su parte en la lujosa mansión donde vivía la princesa, en una de las habitaciones que servía como estancia para recibir a las visitas, se encontraba un hombre con un atuendo común del un mensajero, esperando a que el jefe de guardia del palacio le atendiera cuando vio que este se acercaba tranquilamente hacia el

-Takemaru sama- le saludo con respeto haciendo una reverencia

-¿A qué has venido mensajero?- le preguntó serenamente

-El señor terrateniente me ha enviado por usted, desea tener noticias sobre su amada hija- respondió el enviado

-y…¿No puedes enviarle tu las noticias?- le preguntó Takemaru arqueando una ceja con desconfianza

-Discúlpeme, son órdenes del terrateniente…- se limitó a contestar el hombre

-Perfecto…- dijo Takemaru aun desconfiando –Retírate- le ordenó mientras salía de la habitación para buscar a la princesa, el hombre solo acató con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación pretendiendo salir del palacio

En las afueras del palacio, el anciano Myoga descansaba sobre una roca, disfrutando de la fresca mañana

-¡Ah pero que día tan agradable!- dijo sonriente la pulga cuando observó como un humano salía del palacio en una actitud bastante sospechosa encaminándose hacia lo profundo del bosque así que decidió seguirlo

El mensajero caminaba acelerando el paso, hasta que se encontró rodeado únicamente por silenciosos arboles

-Tardaste demasiado- se escuchó una ronca voz llamarle al mensajero, entonces un demonio con apariencia repugnante con un bastón se paró frente a el

Entonces el mensajero fue rodeado por un aura maligna para después transformarse en un demonio idéntico al que se encontraba frente a él -No ha sido mi culpa, ese estúpido samurái estuvo dudando de mis palabras- le contestó de manera altanera

-Está bien no importa, ahora solo nos queda esperar que ese tonto humano vaya a ver a su jefe y que deje sola a la princesa- le contestó el yokai del bastón a su compañero

-¿no nos estamos arriesgando demasiado?- le preguntó el segundo demonio –Escuché que la bestia comandante ha prohibido acercarse a esa humana- dijo algo temeroso

-¡Bah! A mí no me importa lo que diga ese perro fanfarrón- bufó el yokai mientras giraba su bastón –Vamos necesitamos estar pendientes cuando ese samurái se marche- le ordeno mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio siendo seguido por su acompañante

-¿Quieren desobedecer al amo?- se preguntó Myoga -¡Es mejor que vaya a precaverle!- dijo mientras saltaba en busca de su dueño

Dentro de la gran mansión, se encontraba la princesa Izayoi bebiendo una cálida taza de té cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella, giró su mirada para ver de quien se trataba y notó que era Takemaru

-Princesa Izayoi…- comenzó el samurái –He recibido una nota de su padre, me ha pedido que vaya a verle- le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Me parece bien…- contestó ella con desgana –Hazle saber que espero pronto volverlos a ver…- concluyó la princesa desviando su mirada

-Princesa, se que está molesta conmigo…pero entiéndame no puedo arriesgarla a que este cerca de una bestia que podría ser malvada…- dijo Takemaru en un intento por ser disculpado

-Inu no Taisho, no es alguien malo… me lo ha demostrado- le contestó Izayoi redirigiendo su mirada –En cambio, tú me mentiste Takemaru, eso me decepcionó como no tienes idea-

-Aun así, no puedo arriesgarla, prometí que la protegería con mi vida y eso haré mi princesa- dijo Takemaru firmemente –Si le mentí para alejarla de ese demonio, quiero que sepa que todo lo hago por su bien y por el de su familia, jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño, preferiría mil veces morir- concluyó mientras se arrodillaba ante la princesa

-Takemaru…- dijo Izayoi con apenas un hilo de voz

-Es por eso que le ruego princesa, que perdone a este samurái servidor suyo, que solo se preocupa por usted- dijo aun arrodillado –Ya me he disculpado con Hikari por haberla abofeteado, así que espero que tome eso en cuenta…- mentía

-Takemaru…yo, yo entiendo, se que lo que hiciste fue porque tienes la obligación de protegerme así que levántate, no tengo nada por lo cual perdonarte- contestó Izayoi con una leve sonrisa

-Se lo agradezco mucho princesa- contestó el samurái mientras se ponía de pie –Prometo que tardare lo menos que me sea posible, no se preocupe la dejare bien resguardada hasta mi regreso- le confirmó mientras se disponía a dejar la habitación –Nos veremos hasta entonces mi princesa…-

-Takemaru, espera…- le detuvo Izayoi mientras se ponía de pie

-Dígame- contestó el samurái antes de sentir un tierno abrazo por parte de la princesa

-Cuídate mucho, por favor- le pidió con una sonrisa

-Pri…princesa…yo…- tartamudeaba el guerrero sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero entonces se separó de la bella mujer

-Discúlpeme, no es correcto que una princesa como usted abrace así a un custodio como yo- dijo el samurái antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio a Hikari acercándose del lado opuesto, dirigiéndose hacia la princesa, cuando se sintieron cerca ambos bajaron la mirada cuando se cruzaron sin dirigirse la palabra o eso pensó Hikari

-Espero verte cuando regrese…- le dijo de una forma que al parecer de la muchacha fue repugnante pero decidió no contestarle y continuar caminando

Takemaru ordenó a varios de sus hombres que se preparan para acompañarle, y al resto de los guardias les ordenó que vigilaran muy bien a la princesa, no tardó en salir del palacio y encaminarse hacia el hogar del terrateniente y su mujer, sin sospechar que dos demonios repugnantes le vigilaban y esperaban el momento que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado para no volver a tiempo de salvar a Izayoi

Por su parte Myoga quien había montado a un cuervo, sabía que hoy era el día en el que su señor regresaría por su espada con Totosai así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allá, cuando llegó encontró a su amo dándole varias instrucciones al viejo herrero

-¡Amo!- gritó Myoga cuando llegó hasta ellos y saltó hacia el hombro de Inu no Taisho

-Myoga ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Inu no Taisho serenamente, pero sabía que si su sirviente había vendió a buscarle quería decir que tenía noticias sobre un posible peligro para Izayoi

-Amo, ¡unos demonios rebeldes han desobedecido sus ordenes!- comenzaba a relatar Myoga –Engañaron al samurái que custodia a la princesa, haciéndole creer que el terrateniente le llama, para así secuestrar a la señorita Izayoi-

-¿¡Qué has dicho! Inu no Taisho abrió los ojos de par en par _–Ese estúpido samurái…¡sabia que él no es el indicado para proteger a Izayoi!- _pensaba furioso mientras salía del hogar de Totosai a toda prisa haciendo que Myoga se callera de su hombro, ante la mirada confundida de Totosai y Saiya

-Oye Myoga- le llamó Saiya

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la pulga

-¿Quién es esa tal Izayoi?- preguntó Totosai

-Ay, par de viejos incultos…- se lamentó Myoga

Inu no Taisho por su parte tomó su forma demoniaca de perro gigantesco y se puso en marcha en busca de Izayoi

El par de demonios rebeldes por su parte estando seguros de que Takemaru y sus hombres ya se encontraban muy alejados decidieron comenzar con su ataque

-Parece que ese samurái ya no podrá llegar a tiempo si se dispone a regresar- dijo uno de los demonios

-Muy bien- dijo su compañero sujetando su bastón con ambas manos –entonces, ¡convocaré a un poderoso ejército de demonios!- exclamó alzando su bastón que ocasionó un enorme rayo eléctrico sobre él haciendo que unas nubes oscuras se posaran sobre el palacio y de esta nube cientos de demonios comenzaron a emerger

Dentro del palacio, los soldados se percataron del ejército de yokais acercándose vorazmente

-¡Todos a sus puestos!- se escuchó la voz de un soldado mientras tocaban una campana de alerta -¡No dejen que se acerquen a la princesa!-

Izayoi y Hikari escucharon la campana de alerta desde la habitación de la princesa, lo cual las asuntó

-Necesito saber que pasa- dijo Izayoi pretendiendo salir de la habitación

-Espere princesa- la detuvo Hikari –Es muy peligroso, quédese aquí –

-Pero Hikari…- dijo Izayoi asustada

-Hágame caso por favor princesa, no es conveniente que usted vaya- le convenció

En la entrada principal del castillo el ejército de demonios ya comenzaba a entablar una guerra con los soldados que custodiaban el lugar, los humanos se defendían con sus arcos y sus afiladas lanzas, pero eran cientos demonios, Inu no Taisho en su forma gigantesca, se había detenido sobre un peñasco desde el cual podía observarse el palacio de Izayoi desde las alturas, volviendo a tomar su forma humanoide

-No dejaré que te hagan daño Izayoi- se dijo para sí mismo mientras se convertía en una cegadora bola de luz que se levitó a toda prisa hacia el castillo

Takemaru continuaba su camino hacia el castillo del terrateniente cuando se percató de una enorme nube de humo a sus espaldas

-¡Takemaru sama!- le llamó uno de sus hombres -¡Parece que están atacando el castillo donde se encuentra la princesa!-

_-¡Maldita sea!- _pensó enojado -¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que regresar!- les ordenó redirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el castillo

La princesa y su dama de compañía podían escuchar los gritos y los intentos por defenderse provenientes de todas partes del palacio, entonces vieron como uno de esos demonios rompía violentamente una de las paredes de la habitación que daba hacia el jardín quedando frente a las dos aterradas mujeres

-¡Pero miren esto!- se burló el demonio repugnante -¡He encontrado a la princesa!-

-¡No te le acerques!- dijo Hikari aparentando valentía

-¡No molestes humana estúpida!- gritó el demonio mientras la golpeaba y la lanzaba hacia una de las paredes

-¡Hikari!- gritó Izayoi horrorizada

-¡Serás mía princesita!- gritó el yokai mientras se acercaba a la princesa quien horrorizada cayó al suelo

_-No, por favor….- _pensaba asustada cuando vio al demonio abalanzarse sobre ella, pero antes de que aquel repugnante ser la tocara, unas ráfagas amarillas ya antes vistas por ella partieron al demonio en cientos de pedazos, entonces alzó su mirada y lo vio de pie frente a ella…

-Pero si…eres…- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-Hoy, te irás conmigo- le interrumpió Inu no Taisho firme y seguro de sus palabras mientras la veía fijamente

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Lo he confirmado en ese momento...¡Takemaru no era el indicado para protegerte!, He decidido llevarte conmigo sin importarme los problemas que me ocacione Izayoi no pienso abandonarte"<em>**


	6. Llegar a ti

Inu no Taisho fue en busca de Izayoi, pero no será facil poder llevarla a un sitio seguro

Takemaru regresa al castillo en busca de su amada princesa, ¿Como reaccionará al saber que aquella "bestia repugnante" ha llegado primero?...

* * *

><p>-Pero si…eres…- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz<p>

-Hoy, te irás conmigo- le interrumpió Inu no Taisho firme y seguro de sus palabras mientras la veía fijamente

-Pero…- fue lo único que alcanzó a articular la asustada princesa

-No quiero que pongas ningún pretexto Izayoi- le mandó el Yokai mientras le ofrcia su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

La princesa acató con la cabeza y acercó su mano a la del poderoso demonio y se sujeto de ella para ponerse de pie

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esos demonios saben que Takemaru no está en el palacio?- preguntaba la princesa aun exaltada

-Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar todas tus dudas, ahora debemos irnos- le respondió Inu no Taisho acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, cuando con su olfato detecto que varios demonios se acercaban a la habitación –no perdamos tiempo- concluyó el yokai cargando a la princesa en sus brazos haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente

-pero…Hikari-chan…- dijo la princesa nerviosa dirigiendo la mirada hacia su inconsciente amiga

-te prometo que regresaremos por ella- ultimó el yokai, dirigiéndose al gran hoyo en la pared por donde había entrado con la princesa en brazos, comenzando a levitar en el aire

-Princesa…Izayoi…- dijo Hikari con un hilo de voz abriendo pesadamente los ojos, pudo notar borrosamente como la princesa era cargada por la bestia comandante y se alejaban volando del lugar, intentó ponerse de pie pero el fuerte golpe que había recibido al estrellarse con la pared la había hecho marearse para después desmayarse de nueva cuenta justo en ese momento llegaron un par de asquerosos demonios a la habitación y rodearon a la inconsciente muchacha

-Aquí hay otra humana- dijo uno de los yokai sujetando a Hikari por la cintura, y la llevaron al gran patio donde habían concentrado a todos los asustados sirvientes del castillo, en un rincón tenían a todas las mujeres

-¡Ninguna de estas estúpidas humanas es la princesa!- gritó furioso el yokai líder

-mi señor, ¡Mire!- le dijo otro yokai señalando hacia el cielo donde se podía ver volando la gran estola de Inu no Taisho

-Ese asqueroso perro- maldijo el yokai líder con rabia, quien se dirigió a la salida del castillo para intentar alcanzar a la bestia comandante, antes de poder salir comenzaron a llover unas ráfagas de flechas que mataron a varios demonios, eran Takemaru y su ejército que habían conseguido regresar, sin pensarlo los soldados humanos entraron en batalla con los yokai

-¡Es el samurái!- le dijo un ogro al yokai líder

-Maldición- rabió el yokai golpeando el suelo con su bastón formando una nube oscura y se subió en ella –ordena la retirada…iré por ese perro presumido- le mandó mientras se alejaba sobre la oscura nube

-Ya escucharon al jefe, manga de inútiles ¡Es hora de irse!- gritó el ogro haciendo que los demonios que quedaban vivos comenzaran la retirada

Takemaru enojado empuñó su espada, se abalanzó contra el ogro y lo sujeto por el cuello -¡¿En dónde está la princesa?- le preguntó con enojo mientras llevaba su espada hasta su grueso cuello

El ogro se carcajeo del humano -¿Eres tan estúpido para creer que te lo diré?- se burló el ogro a pesar de sentir la afilada hoja de la espada en su cuello -¡Jamás volverás a verla!-

Los ojos de Takemaru desbordaban rabia y odio, y con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo, degolló al insolente ogro, dejando el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado, corrió hacia su caballo y lo montó ordenándole al animal que corriera en dirección en la que el yokai sobre la nube negra se había ido

-Takemaru sama- le llamó uno de los soldados llamando la atención del samurái que detuvo su marcha

-Ayuden a restablecer la calma- se limitó a decir Takemaru mientras dirigía su mirada al rincón donde se encontraba Hikari desmayada –Díganle cuando despierte que quiero hablar con ella- le mandó al soldado refiriéndose a la hija de la cocinera, dicho esto retomo su marcha en busca del yokai y claro…de Izayoi

Volando sobre los arboles Inu no Taisho cargaba a la bella Izayoi, la nerviosa princesa se sujetaba de la armadura del poderoso Yokai, recordaba que desde pequeña sentía un profundo terror a las alturas, pero estaba con Inu no Taisho, y confiaba inmensamente en que el no la dejaría caer

-Esto…Taisho sama…- dijo nerviosa

-Hmm?...- se limitó a mascullar el yokai indicándole que podía continuar hablando

-Bueno…yo…- dijo a penas la princesa cuando de las espaldas de Inu no Taisho un fuerte relámpago los atacó, pero la bestia comandante lo esquivó con velocidad y astucia, Izayoi aterrada se abrazó fuertemente de Inu no Taisho y este aferró más su agarre a ella para no soltarla

-¡Perro!- gritó el yokai amenazando con su baston -¡Esa humana es mia!-

Izayoi asustada, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Inu no Taisho, este le dedicó una fría y penetrante mirada a su atacante

-¿Qué tanto me vez? Perro estúpido, ¡Yo no te tengo miedo como los demás demonios inservibles!- se burló el yokai de apariencia repugnante mientras agitaba su bastón liberando otro relámpago luminoso que Inu no Taisho volvió a esquivar velozmente

El poderoso perro demonio descendió de las alturas hacia tierra firme para poner a salvo a la princesa, la bajó con cuidado debajo de un gran árbol

-Ta…Taisho sama…- tartamudeó asustada la princesa

-No tengas miedo, no dejaré que te toque- le tranquilizaba mientras con su mano acariciaba la delicada mejilla femenina, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras

-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para ocultarte- se escuchó la ronca voz del viejo demonio -¿La gran bestia comandante sucumbida por una insignificante humana?- se burló mientras se paraba a las espaldas de Inu no Taisho, manteniendo su distancia

-Jm…- bufó Inu no Taisho cerrando los ojos un segundo –Quédate aquí- le mandó a Izayoi, dándole la espalda para protegerla del repugnante yokai, camino unos pasos para encarar a su enemigo

-Eres una bestia estúpida que solo sabe hablar- comentó Inu no Taisho con desgana

-Entonces empuña esa espada que llevas en tu espalda y enfréntame- le retó el demonio refiriéndose a Sounga

-Eres muy poca cosa como para ser tocado por el filo de mi poderosa Sounga- se burló Inu no Taisho

-¡No me subestimes perrucho fanfarrón!- le retó furioso agitando su bastón del cual se disparó una filosa cuchilla dispuesta a lastimar al comandante, pero este la atrapo con una sola mano sin el más mínimo esfuerzo

–Con estos juguetes yo entrenaba a mi hijo cuando era un niño- se burló orgulloso el poderoso Yokai derritiendo la cuchilla con sus garras venenosas

El grotesco demonio gruño con rabia y agitó nuevamente su bastón del cual se dispararon más de 100 cuchillas, que Inu no Taisho golpeó con un látigo color amarillo brillante que salió de una de sus garras, el golpe fue tan fuerte que las cuchillas se re direccionaron hacia el atacante de la bestia comandante, hiriéndolo en los brazos y piernas haciéndolo sangrar una repugnante sangre color verde, del dolor en sus piernas se arrodilló un momento

-Perro engreído…- se quejó el yokai, que intentaba ponerse de pie, entonces de un parpadeo y con una velocidad inimaginable Inu no Taisho se dirigió hasta a él y lo sujeto por el cuello con una sola mano y lo estrelló contra un árbol

-Ya basta de juegos- ultimó Inu no Taisho mientras alzaba su mano libre y concentraba el veneno de sus garras para acabar con la vida de su enemigo

El demonio juntando fuerzas a pesar de que la respiración se le dificultaba, alzó su mano en la que tenia sujetado su bastón, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Izayoi esperando a Inu no Taisho, con leve movimiento liberó un fuerte relámpago que se dirigía directamente hacia la asustada princesa

_-Izayoi…- _pensó la bestia comandante soltando a su enemigo dejándolo caer en el suelo para intentar alcanzar el relámpago antes que dañara a Izayoi

-¡ah!- gritó aterrada Izayoi mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos para intentar protegerse solamente sintió cuando alguien se colocaba frente a ella, la abrazaba obligándola a abrazarle también y la arremetía contra el árbol y su cuerpo, lo último que escuchó fue el relámpago estrellándose contra algo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, pero lo hiso de manera lenta y pesada cuando por fin los abrió vio frente a ella a Inu no Taisho mirándola fijamente, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, con sus manos apoyadas en el árbol, el poderoso yokai había recibido el ataque con su espalda

-¿No te lastimé verdad?- dijo Inu no Taisho de manera tranquila y algo burlona

-Ta…taisho sama…- tartamudeó Izayoi estremecida

-Te dije que no dejaría que te tocara- dijo Inu no Taisho de manera firme

Izayoi se sonrojó de sobremanera, sumado a que continuaba abrazándolo le hiso sentir más avergonzada así que optó por soltarle, le pareció escuchar el ya típico "Jm" de Inu no Taisho mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar de nueva cuenta a su oponente

-Dices no tenerme miedo…- comenzó Inu no Taisho mientras sus ojos tomaban un fuerte color rojizo –deberías comenzar a tenérmelo…-

-Inu…no taisho…- susurró Izayoi, fijando su mirada hacia la espalda de Inu no Taisho y observó que había quedado herido por el ataque que recibió hace unos momentos haciéndola sentir un poco culpable

El demonio dio un paso atrás al ver los ojos color sangre de la bestia comandante, pero se reincorporó a su sitio -¡No eres más que un engreído!- le gritó con furia – ¡Voy a acabar contigo y después me quedaré con esa tonta humana!- ultimó alzando su bastón pero Inu no Taisho con una velocidad aun mayor a la que había mostrado antes le sujeto la muñeca de la mano con la que empuñaba su arma de madera

-Un ser tan patético como tú…- se burló Inu no Taisho mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de su enemigo logrando que este dejara caer al suelo su arma –¿Acabar conmigo?- terminó de hablar para después presionar con aun más fuerza la extremidad de su oponente hasta que reventó la mano haciendo que el demonio, por mucho inferior a él, diera un grito enardecido de dolor y callera al suelo

-¡bestia inmunda!- gritó adolorido el yokai que ahora se había quedado sin una mano

-Comienza a sentir respeto por Inu no Taisho… la bestia comandante…- fue lo último que dijo Inu no Taisho antes de con fino movimiento de su mano derecha destajara al yokai con sus poderosas garras, reduciéndolo a pedazos –Pero que pérdida de tiempo…- se quejó el poderoso yokai mientras observaba los restos de su oponente, se dirigió hacia el bastón y lo pisó con tanta fuerza que lo partió a la mitad, después se dio media vuelta hacia Izayoi y lo que vio le enterneció bastante: la bella princesa cubría sus bellos ojos con sus delicadas manos, como una niña pequeña, esto lo hiso sonreír vagamente y se acercó a ella a paso lento y tranquilo y se colocó frente a ella

-¿Pero qué tendrás tu, que tanto humanos como demonios desean?- preguntó de manera irónica mientras la muchacha retiraba las manos de su rostro y alzaba tiernamente su mirada para fijarla con las orbes doradas del yokai

-Lo lastimaron por culpa mía…perdóneme- se disculpaba Izayoi mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

-No es nada- la tranquilizó

-¡Pero esta herido! Si yo hubiera corrido en lugar de quedarme parada como tont…- lloriqueó la princesa entonces el yokai calló su boca colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los delicados labios femeninos

-El hubiera no existe Izayoi- le dijo Inu no Taisho de manera firme con una leve y tenue sonrisa haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara a un más, Inu no Taisho continuaba sonriéndole cuando su sensible olfato detectó a lo lejos una esencia humana conocida… _-El samurái…- _pensó molesto haciendo que su semblante despreocupado pasara a uno firme y serio

-¿Sucede algo? Taisho sama…- preguntó Izayoi al notar el cambio en el rostro del yokai

-Vamos- dijo de manera firme mientras abrazaba a la princesa nuevamente por la cintura para volver a elevarse por el aire

-¿Me dirá a donde me lleva?- preguntó Izayoi con curiosidad mientras se sujetaba de la armadura de Inu no Taisho, aun no superaba su pánico a las alturas…

-A donde sepa que estarás segura- contestó seriamente el yokai dirigiéndole una firme mirada, esto hiso que la joven se ruborizada un poco, Inu no taisho también se sintió un poco nervioso por la mirada chocolate así que redirigió su mirada hacia enfrente –Ya estamos cerca…- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

Takemaru por su parte había continuado buscando al yokai que se había escapado en la nube oscura, cuando llegó a un sitio rodeado por arboles y notó que en ese sitio acababa de suscitarse una pelea

-Seguramente fue una pelea entre asquerosos demonios- aseguraba el samurái mientras bajaba de su caballo para observar más detalladamente la escena, al acercarse vio pedazos del cuerpo de un demonio, todos bañados en una repugnante sangre verde, mientras observaba pudo notar el bastón partido a la mitad _–Este es el demonio que atacó el castillo…- _pensaba algo asqueado por la escena que presenciaba mirando detenidamente los restos, se percato que fueron destajados por un animal con…¿Garras?...todo fue claro entonces, era el mismo corte que vio en los restos del ogro que había atacado a Izayoi, el mismo corte que redujo a pedazos al yokai que pretendía comerse a Hikari, esto era obra de la maldita bestia Inu no Taisho…

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó el samurái pateando uno de los restos del demonio muerto –Esa aborrecible bestia…se llevó a Izayoi- se lamentaba mientras desenfundaba su espada -¡Voy a matarlo!- gritaba con furia mientras enterraba su espada en el trozo de carne muerta…

Inu no Taisho llegó con Izayoi a una cabaña escondida en la profundidad del bosque, era una casa de dos habitaciones, centro de reuniones y un pórtico que daba a un pequeño pero hermoso jardín, no era tan grande como la casa de los padres de Izayoi y tampoco tan majestuosa como el gran castillo en el que Inu no Taisho vivía junto a Irasue, pero era ideal para las circunstancias, era un sitio seguro, justo cuando llegaron al pórtico el gran Yokai bajó con cuidado a la princesa

-Disculpa el estado en que se encuentra esta casa, nadie ha vivido aquí en años- se disculpó Inu no Taisho, ya que la casa lucia bastante abandonada y polvorienta debido a los años –mañana traeré a mis sirvientes a que la arreglen para ti- ultimó el yokai desviando su mirada de la de la princesa

-No se preocupe, está bien…- sonrió Izayoi -¿Es suya esta cabaña?- preguntó intrigada

-Ahora es tuya- le contestó Inu no Taisho regresando su mirada fija y penetrante hacia la princesa –Bien, ahora te dejare para que te pongas cómoda- se despedía el yokai, planeaba llamar algunos sirvientes para que le hicieran compañía y además tenía otros asuntos pendientes…"Irasue"…

-Espere…Taisho-sama…- balbuceó Izayoi –No…no se vaya…-

-¿Por qué no?...- le preguntó Inu no Taisho arqueando una ceja girando sobre sus talones para ver a la princesa

-Me…me da mucho miedo quedarme sola- tartamudeó nerviosa

-Debes aprender a ser más valiente Izayoi- le aconsejó el yokai mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella hasta detenerse frente a ella a una distancia razonablemente pequeña

-Es que…yo…- decía Izayoi mientras bajaba su mirada –Yo…jamás he estado sola…- concluyó algo avergonzada

-Tonta- le dijo Inu no Taisho en el momento que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el delicado mentón de la princesa, lo empujó hacia arriba obligándola a alzar su mirada para fijarla con la suya –Tu jamás estarás sola, mientras me tengas a mi-

-Taisho-sama…- fue lo único que pudo decir la nerviosa princesa

-Es una promesa, Izayoi- ultimó el yokai antes de perderse en la mirada chocolate de la bella humana que tenía frente a él

Se veían fijamente, como si uno pudiera ver a través de los ojos el alma del otro ¿Cómo era posible que una simple humana fuera capaz de hacerlo sentir así?, pronto ambos acercaron más sus rostros, sentía el aliento humano más cerca de su boca, entonces cepilló ligera y delicadamente sus labios con los color carmesí de la bella princesa, aunque fue solo por un segundo, ya que el yokai se desvió de los labios de la princesa y beso firmemente la mejilla femenina para después alejarse unos pasos de ella

-Me quedaré esta noche aquí, solo porque tú me lo has pedido- comentó Inu no Taisho tratando de recobrar la compostura –además no tarda en hacerse de noche y es peligroso dejarte sola-

-Si…muchas gracias, por todo- respondió Izayoi bajando su mirada ocultando su rostro bastante ruborizado

-Escoge cualquiera de las habitaciones mientras voy por algo de comer ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso Inu no Taisho queriendo aparentar que nada había pasado, la joven princesa solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Bien, ya regreso- concluyó el yokai antes de alejarse volando

La princesa solo vio como su larga estola bailaba junto con el aire, colocó su mano sobre la comisura de sus labios, a pesar de que hubiera durado una milésima de segundo…ese fue su primer beso…

Takemaru había decidido regresar a la mansión, no sabía dónde podía estar Inu no Taisho y a dónde demonios había llevado a Izayoi, pero conocía a alguien que debía saber por lo menos una cosa: Hikari, así que pensó que lo mejor era interrogar a la joven, cuando llegó al palacio pudo notar que aun estaban reconstruyendo algunos techos y paredes dañados por los yokai, también había varios solados y sirvientes con leves heridas que ya eran atendidos por varios médicos y parteras que vivían dentro de la enorme mansión, al recorrer los pasillos las escenas no eran muy diferentes, pero decidió no tomarles importancia y dirigirse directamente hacia la habitación de Hikari, al abrir la puerta corrediza de la habitación notó que había varios sirvientes reparando un enorme hueco en el techo

-Takemaru sama- le saludo con el debido respeto uno de los soldados que se encontraban vigilando

-¿Dónde está Hikari?- preguntó con desgana

-La cambiamos a tres habitaciones más enfrente mientras esta es reparada- le contestó uno de los sirvientes quitándole al soldado la respuesta de la boca

El samurái no contestó, simplemente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza y se encamino hacia la habitación hacia la que había sido cambiada Hikari

La hija de la cocinera, estaba sentada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, en el momento que había despertado y después que atendieron sus heridas en la espalda debido al golpe que recibió contra la pared, uno de los soldados le había avisado del recado de Takemaru, al principio esto le llenó de escalofríos, pero tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de todo, su amor hacia Takemaru no había desaparecido… y hasta que el samurái se cansara de ella, solo seria vista por él como un objeto con el cual apaciguaría sus deseos más depravados, como un escalón para llegar con a la que amaba de verdad, para llegar a Izayoi…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Jamás estaras sola, mientras me tengas a mi... y siempre me tendras..."<em>**

**_no es más que una simple promesa mi querida Izayoi, fue un juramento...un juramento que cellé con ese delicado beso..._**


	7. Mundos paralelos

"pienso que, a pesar de los mundos de humanos y demonios sean totalmente paralelos y diferentes, siempre hay algo que hace que se mantengan entrelazados"

Takemaru llegará donde se encuentra Hikari, decidido a que le diga toda la verdad, pero las cosas, una vez más, se saldran de control...

Inu no Taisho e Izayoi entablaran una platica que podría comenzar a trazar el rumbo hacia un destino juntos... o un destino separados...

Irasue y Sesshoumaru se han vuelto a encontrar con alguien que desearían se hubiera muerto hace muchos años

**Advertencia Lemmon:** Hikari x Takemaru

* * *

><p>tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de todo, su amor hacia Takemaru no había desaparecido… y hasta que el samurái se cansara de ella, solo seria vista por él como un objeto con el cual apaciguaría sus deseos más depravados, como un escalón para llegar con a la que amaba de verdad, para llegar a Izayoi…<p>

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las fuertes pisadas del samurái acercarse más y más, entonces la puerta corrediza se abrió

-Hikari- escuchó la voz de Takemaru llamarla de manera seca e insensible, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados

-Maldita sea mujer, te estoy hablando- volvió a hablar el samurái claramente más irritado

-¿Qué desea de mi el todo poderoso Setsuna no Takemaru?- preguntó Hikari de manera sarcástica mientras abría los ojos lentamente

-Esa bestia repugnante de Inu no Taisho se llevó a la princesa- le reclamó de manera firme

-Si te refieres a que Inu no Taisho la salvó de ser atacada por un yokai, estas en lo correcto- contestó Hikari mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia el samurái para encararlo

-¿la salvó dices? ¡¿La salvó?- le reclamó Takemaru notablemente más irritado -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que esa asquerosa bestia no lo planeó todo?-

-¡¿Porqué te empeñas en culpar a ese Yokai de todas tus incompetencias? Has jurado proteger a la princesa y quien la ha salvado de todos los peligros es ese demonio a quien tu odias tanto, quizá… ¡Quizá es mejor que Izayoi se quede al lado de ese demonio!- gritó furiosa, ante la mirada incrédula y sorprendida del samurái

Ambos se preguntaron desde cuándo se había vuelto tan…¿valiente?, no, insolente era la palabra, Takemaru dejó a un lado la sorpresa y le dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero Hikari le dio la espalda ignorándolo por completo, lo que le enfureció aun más

-¿Sabes o no en donde se encuentra Izayoi?- le preguntó tratando de controlar su enojo

-Retírese por favor Takemaru sama, ha sido un día largo, ahora solo quiero dormir- le pidió Hikari dándole la espalda, pero entonces sintió que la empujaban violentamente contra la pared y el pesado cuerpo del samurái a sus espaldas

-¿Pero quién te has creído para hablarme así?- le susurró al oído mientras desataba el obi del kimono que llevaba la joven –tu eres mía y me debes respeto, que no se te olvide eso Hikari- refutó mientras la dejaba completamente desnuda

Pronto sintió las manos de samurái recorrer su cuerpo sin restricción alguna, se lamentó por no haber previsto antes eso, "si le faltas el respeto, tiene derecho a castigarte", sintió como Takemaru retiraba una de sus manos y escuchó como desataba sus propias ropas y aflojaba su armadura

-Takemaru…por… por favor…- tartamudeo mientras se aferraba como podía a la pared de la habitación

-fuiste insolente, ahora debes ser castigada- dijo de manera seca mientras sujetaba las caderas de la joven y se posicionaba en su entrada

-Ta…ke…maru…- musitó Hikari cuando el samurái se empujó hacia su interior como antes ya lo había hecho, soltando un ronco gemido

La humilde muchacha se aferró con fuerza a la pared de madera mientras el samurái comenzaba a embestirla con una fuerza moderada, pronto los gemidos por parte de ambos se hicieron sonoros por toda la habitación

-recuérdalo Hikari- habló jadeante mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas contra la chica –eres ¡mía! Y así será hasta que me canse de ti-

-B…basta…por favor…- suplicaba Hikari entre gemidos sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por las lagrimas, escuchó un quejido por parte de Takemaru quien sin salir de su interior la alejo de la pared y la acostó boca abajo contra el suelo, la obligó a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y codos y continuó embistiéndola haciéndole gemir y gritar con más fuerza

-tu boca pide que me detenga, pero tu respiración me pide otra cosa Hikari- dijo el samurái de manera burlesca mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra ella

Salió de ella un momento solamente para girar el cuerpo de la chica para poder ver su rostro, abrió sus piernas y se adentró de nueva cuenta, comenzando de nuevo un intenso vaivén que estaba disfrutando al máximo, escuchando los gemidos de Hikari que al parecer, ya se había dado por vencida y había terminado por aceptar su destino, sintió como la chica se aferró a él con fuerza y en una última embestida, derramó todo su ser en el interior de ella…

La noche estaba en pleno transcurso, el agua en el rio corría tranquilamente mientras era visto por una bella princesa sentada en el pórtico de, por ahora, su nueva casa; después de que Inu no Taisho se había marchado a buscar algo que comer, ella se dedicó a limpiar un poco el lugar y a encender el fuego en el centro de la cabaña, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, a pesar de ser una fina princesa, el convivir con la cocinera y la hija de esta durante su infancia le había enseñado muchas cosas, cuando el comandante regresó con unas cuantas verduras y un cerdo muerto para que la princesa pudiera prepararse un estofado, lo preparó de una manera audaz que impresionó un poco al Yokai, pero se sintió orgulloso de que la bella humana fuera lo suficientemente buena para cuidarse sola, ella le preguntó si deseaba un poco, pero él afirmó no tener hambre y el resto de la cena pasó en silencio, suspiró pesadamente al recordar el largo día, inclusive aquel "primer beso" y volvió a suspirar…

-Al parecer ya te has puesto cómoda- escuchó aquella firme voz llamándole haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, volteó su mirada hacia atrás y observó al imponente yokai parado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella

-Taisho sama- le llamó la princesa sin saber que más decir

Inu no Taisho sonrió vagamente, se sentó a un lado de la princesa y dirigió su mirada hacia el río, el silencio vagó por unos segundos, pero pareció una eternidad completa

-fue mía y de mi hermano menor- comenzó a hablar el Yokai

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Izayoi desentendida

-Esta cabaña, fue mía y de mi hermano menor, cuando nuestro padre nos envió a un año entero de duro entrenamiento, para decidir quién sería su sucesor – le respondió mientras aun observaba el agua corriendo en el río

-Y su hermano… ¿está de acuerdo en que yo me quede aquí?- continuó Izayoi con su interrogatorio

-Tengo años sin verlo, desde que mi padre lo exilió de estas tierras, y tiempo después el intentó secuestrar a mi hijo cuando era un niño indefenso- mencionó secamente

Eso ultimo hiso que la princesa sintiera una opresión fuerte en el corazón, recordó aquel yokai de mirada fría y de cabello plateado y suelto que acompañaba a Inu no Taisho el día que lo conoció, recordó como aquel joven Yokai le llamó "padre" al comandante

_–su…hijo…- _recalcó las palabras del yokai

-En ese entonces estuve a punto de matarlo, si el cobarde no hubiera usado una técnica de desaparición que aprendió durante su exilio- continuó el yokai endureciendo su rostro por el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido

-usted ¿hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano?- preguntó Izayoi algo exaltada

-Es un traidor de nuestro clan Inu-Yokai- contestó Inu no Taisho ante la mirada aun incrédula de la humana -pero eso es lo que menos me importó, el simple hecho de pensar que pudo haberle hecho algún daño a mi hijo, hiso que me olvidara por completo que se trataba de mi hermano- concluyó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo bañado de estrellas

-pero aún así…su propio hermano- dijo la princesa con un hilo de voz

-Los Yokai siempre tenemos la necesidad de proteger a todo precio aquello que más valoramos- contestó sin apartar su mirada del cielo

-La vida de los Yokai es muy complicada y oscurecida- reflexionó la princesa

-eso mismo pienso yo, pero sobre la vida de los humanos- respondió Inu no Taisho –pero también pienso que, a pesar de los mundos de humanos y demonios sean totalmente paralelos y diferentes, siempre hay algo que hace que se mantengan entrelazados- continuó con su reflexión redirigiendo su mirada hacia la de la muchacha que también lo miraba de manera fija

Al sentir la fuerte mirada ambarina pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, así que nerviosa desvió sus ojos chocolate de las orbes doradas que, podía sentir, aun continuaban observándola

-U…usted de verdad es muy sabio Taisho-sama- tartamudeó la joven

-Bueno, he vivido muchos más años de los que aparento- contestó el Yokai con una sonrisa vaga

-Sí, me lo imagino…- musitó la princesa con su mirada desviada, lo cual el imponente demonio notó así que llevó una de sus manos hacia la delicada mejilla de la princesa, y con ella empujo el rostro de la joven para encararlo con el suyo

-Taisho sama…- dijo la joven en apenas un hilo de voz –no…no es correcto que yo me quede aquí…-

-¿Puedo saber porque no?- preguntó Inu no Taisho arqueando una ceja

-Porque yo soy una humana y usted es…- comenzó la joven

-¿un yokai?, y acaso ¿te doy asco o miedo por serlo?- le interrumpió sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, endureciendo su mirada

-¡No! No piense eso, no es así- contestó la muchacha asustada de haber lastimado los sentimientos de aquel hombre que había sido tan bueno con ella

-debo causarte repulsión por ser una criatura desagradable, después de todo, con esa idea sobre nosotros los yokai fue con la que creciste- comentó un poco dolido mientras deslizaba su mano de la suave mejilla antes de pretender retirarla, pero sintió la delicada mano de la princesa sujetar su muñeca para impedir que la retirara

-Por favor ¡No vuelva a decir eso!, usted no es una criatura desagradable, usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerme, me ha protegido de incontables peligros, jamás podría sentir asco hacia usted…- dijo exaltada y hasta un poco molesta por como Inu no Taisho había hablado así de sí mismo

-Izayoi…- dijo Inu no Taisho en apenas un hilo de voz intentando apartar su mano pero Izayoi le sujetaba con fuerza

–no es un ser desagradable…usted es un ser hermoso Taisho sama… Me demostró que todo lo que me enseñaron sobre los Yokai durante toda mi vida, eran solo prejuicios cobardes y estúpidos…- ultimó la princesa después de haberse tranquilizado notando como esas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera al yokai

-No hay ser más hermoso que tu, Izayoi- comentó mientras llevaba su mano libre hacia la otra mejilla de la princesa como queriendo asegurarse que era real

La princesa sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando vio que Inu no Taisho se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, ¿planeaba besarla de nuevo?, la simple idea la lleno de nervios cuando recordó aquel joven yokai llamando a su "padre", se hiso un poco hacia atrás intentando desviar su rostro

-Usted tiene un hijo…eso quiere decir que también tiene…una mujer…- sintió un pequeño golpe en el corazón de solo pensar en ello, entristeciendo su bello rostro, pero Inu no Taisho sujeto con insistencia su rostro, pronto no pudo luchar más y el Yokai besó suavemente sus labios, dejándola paralizada en un mar de nervios, después de besarla separó lentamente sus labios de los suyos y la miró de manera fija

-Cuando llegaste a mi vida muchas cosas han estado cambiando, y continuarán cambiando Izayoi- dijo casi un susurro mientras alejaba despacio sus manos del delicado rostro femenino

-Taisho sama…- musitó la princesa reorganizando su mente sin apartar su mirada chocolate de la dorada de Inu no Taisho

-Ahora ve a descansar, ya es muy noche y sigues despierta- dijo el yokai desviando su mirada mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el interior de la cabaña

Izayoi, un poco desconcertada, llevó sus dedos hasta la comisura de sus labios, justo donde hace unos instantes Inu no Taisho había colocado los suyos, se sintió un poco mal ya que en las dos ocasiones en las que el Yokai la había besado ella no había correspondido sus besos, pero no era porque no quisiera, al contrario, era lo que más quería, pero la gran oleada de sentimientos que el Yokai hacía que nacieran en ella terminaban por paralizarla sin saber cómo reaccionar, suspiró pesadamente, se puso de pie observando por última vez el agua corriendo en el fresco río antes de entrar a la cabaña y dirigirse a su habitación

-Que descanses - escuchó la firme voz de Inu no Taisho llamándola y volteó hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz, lo observó sentado apoyado contra una de las paredes de madera con un semblante de despreocupación, en ese instante se preguntó si había lastimado los sentimientos del yokai al no corresponder a sus besos

-Buenas noches, Taisho sama…- contestó la chica, a lo que el yokai simplemente hiso una mueca y cerró los ojos de manera pesada, esto le hiso exhalar un leve suspiro y camino hacia donde se encontraba sentado el comandante y se arrodilló hasta estar a la altura de su rostro

-Taisho sama…- susurró la princesa

-¿Ocurre algo Izayoi?...- preguntó Inu no Taisho sin abrir los ojos, entonces sintió como la princesa le daba un suave y tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que llevara una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la joven, como queriendo asegurarse que era real, luego de unos momentos Izayoi apartó sus labios e Inu no Taisho gruño con molestia

-Espero descanse- se despidió Izayoi con una tierna sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación

-Keh…- bufó Inu no Taisho mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, la misma en la que el dormía, cuando vivía con su hermano…

La noche pasó con tranquilidad para después ser el turno de la fresca mañana de hacer aparición, en el enorme castillo Inu-Yokai, en uno de los grandes jardines de este se encontraba sentada en el pórtico la refinada yokai Irasue, bebiendo una taza de té, Inu no Taisho no había regresado el día anterior y eso la tenia realmente furiosa, dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín y después observó que su hijo, Sesshoumaru, se encontraba sentado en una orilla del pórtico con un semblante que no dejaba notar ni la más mínima preocupación

-Uh, pero que fastidio- refunfuño la yokai mientras dejaba caer de manera molesta la taza de té en la pequeña mesa que tenía en el pórtico

-Hacer berrinches no te servirá de nada- se burló Sesshoumaru al escuchar a su madre

-No deberías molestarme- se defendió Irasue aparentando desinterés mientras miraba su taza de té

Sesshoumaru bufó con desgana, entonces percibió un olor conocido y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, observó una nube gris y de ella naciendo un demonio perro

-Jm…no sabía que fuera época de perros rabiosos- se burló Sesshoumaru poniéndose de pie

Irasue salió de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta cuando escuchó el comentario de su hijo, alzó su mirada hacia el cielo y percibió aquel olor que hiso que se le revolviera el estomago, se puso de pie mientras aquel Inu-Yokai descendía de los cielos y se paraba frente a la mujer y su hijo; era un demonio perro color blanco grisáceo, con solo un ojo bueno mientras el otro lo tenía inservible con solo una cicatriz de una gran garra que lo había dejado parcialmente ciego

-Touga…- susurró Irasue con desprecio, haciendo que el yokai gruñera y comenzara a transformarse en su figura humanoide

Dejando de ser un perro gigante para dar lugar a un hombre alto y moreno, con el cabello largo plateado, sujetado con media coleta, uno de sus ojos era de igual color que los de la familia Inu-Yokai: ambar, su otro ojo estaba completamente blanco con una enorme cicatriz a la mitad de este, las marcas en sus costados eran de color magenta, portaba un kimono masculino con detalles en naranja y una enorme armadura sujetada por un obi color verde

-¿Qué sucede Irasue? ¿Es así como recibes después de tanto tiempo a tu querido cuñado?- dijo aquel yokai de manera burlesca y con una sarcástica sonrisa que hiso que tanto Irasue como Sesshoumaru gruñeran con furia….

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Quería asegurarme de que fueras real, que no te estaba soñando...¡¿Pero que me has hecho! ya no sales de mi cabeza ni por un segundo..." <em>**


	8. Propuesta

Touga, el hermano menor de la bestia comandante, regresó de su exilió para buscar a su hermano y la familia de este; con el único propósito de vengarse

Izayoi se siente culpable por sentir cariño por Inu no Taisho, ahora que está conciente que este está casado y con un hijo

* * *

><p>-Touga…- susurró Irasue con desprecio, haciendo que el yokai gruñera y comenzara a transformarse en su figura humanoide<p>

Dejando de ser un perro gigante para dar lugar a un hombre alto y moreno, con el cabello largo plateado, sujetado con media coleta, uno de sus ojos era de igual color que los de la familia Inu-Yokai: ámbar, su otro ojo estaba completamente blanco con una enorme cicatriz a la mitad de este, las marcas en sus costados eran de color magenta, portaba un kimono masculino con detalles en naranja y una enorme armadura sujetada por un obi color verde

-¿Qué sucede Irasue? ¿Es así como recibes después de tanto tiempo a tu querido cuñado?- dijo aquel yokai de manera burlesca y con una sarcástica sonrisa que hiso que tanto Irasue como Sesshoumaru gruñeran con furia…

-No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí, eres un desterrado, una vergüenza… - gruñó Irasue con fiereza

-¿No estás exagerando Irasue?- se defendió Touga –Después de todo mi padre murió ya hace años, y yo tengo cuentas que saldar con mi querido hermano…

-¿No has escuchado? Eres un desterrado, lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate…- le amenazó Sesshoumaru llamando la atención de Touga quien lo estudió con la mirada

-Vaya vaya pero si es Sesshoumaru, el único hijo y heredero de Inu no Taisho, no te había visto desde que me acompañaste a la montaña del infierno- dijo Touga en un tono burlesco

-Estúpido- Sesshoumaru endureció su mirada –En aquel entonces te aprovechaste de que yo era un niño indefenso, pero si hoy intentaras hacerme algo te mataría sin problemas inclusive antes de que me pusieras una asquerosa mano encima…

-Tan arrogante como lo son tus padres, vaya que no me sorprende…- bufó Touga

-Por el simple hecho de haber puesto un pie en este territorio debería aniquilarte, así que vete mientras esté dispuesto a perdonarte la vida- contestó Sesshoumaru notablemente más irritado

-No quiero ni necesito tu compasión Sesshoumaru, he venido aquí para hablar con mi hermano- dijo Touga firme de sus palabras

-Pierdes tu tiempo Touga; Inu no Taisho no está aquí- respondió Irasue

-Así que no está donde tiene el deber de estar, con su mujer y su hijo, ¿Podrías decirme en donde entonces?- preguntó Touga a sabiendas del carácter celoso y posesivo de Irasue

-Como si yo fuera a responderte eso…- respondió Irasue endureciendo su mirada, ni siquiera ella sabía dónde estaba su esposo y eso realmente le irritaba

- Dime ¿No será que el _poderoso_ Inu no Taisho, se le está saliendo de las manos a la majestuosa Irasue?- continuó el hermano de la bestia comandante provocando a su cuñada

-Será mejor que te vayas…si no quieres que te saque el único ojo que te queda- habló Sesshoumaru defendiendo a su madre

-Tus intimidaciones no son más que palabras, tú aún no heredas estas tierras y yo me encargaré de que nunca lo hagas- se burló el Youkai desterrado –Cuando vean a mi hermano díganle que lo esperaré donde siempre- concluyó mientras se convertía de nuevo en un perro gigante y se marchaba del castillo

Ambos Dai-youkais vieron al desterrado alejándose del lugar, Irasue soltó un quejido molesto

-Touga debió haber estado muerto desde hace años- afirmó Irasue sentándose de nuevo tratando de controlar el enojo

-Ese cobarde en cuanto ve en peligro su vida escapa, igual que las ratas

–Está utilizando el principio de la familia a su favor; los de la estirpe, la misma sangre, deben ayudarse…no aniquilarse…

-Con ese parásito no debería aplicarse ese principio…- complementó Sesshoumaru mientras entraba de regreso al palacio

-Busca a tu padre- le ordenó Irasue pero el youkai no le contesto continuó alejándose por el largo pasillo –Si tienes que deshacerte de cualquier distracción de tu padre, quiero que lo hagas…

-No es el momento para tus caprichos…madre- contestó Sesshoumaru alejándose por el pasillo

…en el lujoso castillo propiedad de los padres de Izayoi, estos se encontraban desayunado en completo silencio en una de las habitaciones

-Quiero a nuestra hija de regreso…

-Sabes que eso no es posible mujer es muy arriesgado, pronto cumplirá 18 años y debemos buscarle marido pronto, uno con el que mis tierras estén aseguradas- respondió con desgana bebiendo una taza de té

-¿Quieres decir que ella sólo regresará cuando sea el momento de casarse?

-Así es…- respondió el esposo con total tranquilidad, la mujer suspiró resignada

-¿Qué pretendientes tienes en mente Akio?- preguntó la señora

-Hay un comerciante muy importante que me ofrece varios barcos y especias de occidente por la mano de Izayoi; Otro es el hijo heredero de un viejo amigo mío, él nos ofrece un importante número de hombres para nuestro ejército, también telas y especias

-No voy a permitir que cases a nuestra única hija con un viejo mercader o con un "noble" avaro y sin moral- reclamó la esposa

-Mi consejero me ha dicho que cualquiera de los dos es ideal y muy conveniente para nuestros intereses

-Ese consejero tuyo no es más que un tacaño convenenciero

-Pero Narumi…

-¡No venderás a Izayoi como si de un producto se tratase, no la casarás al mejor postor ¡

-¡¿Con quién quieres que la case entonces?¡, ¡¿Con Takemaru?- exclamó el señor feudal golpeando con furia la pequeña mesa para el té en donde estaba desayunando junto a su mujer

-¿Por qué no?, es fiel a nuestra familia, es el nuevo líder de tus ejércitos y, lo más importante para mí, siente afecto por Izayoi

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta que daba hacia el pórtico para observar la mañan -A pesar de eso, es un guerrero muy joven sin mucha experiencia y, por lo tanto, no tiene grandes reconocimientos; sólo lo acepté por el respeto que su padre se ganó de mí

La mujer se puso de pie harta de alegar con su terco marido

-Takemaru es un gran guerrero samurái, además tú sabes que al terminar esta misión de proteger a Izayoi tendrá los suficientes méritos para pedirla como su esposa, ya de por sí ya contaba con ellos cuando regresó a esta casa…con esa intensión lo enviaste a él y no a un samurái más "experimentado" ¿no es así?, Tú también tienes esperanzas en que Takemaru sea el futuro esposo de nuestra hija

El hombre suspiró de manera pesada, sabía que su esposa no cambiaría de opinión

-Quiero ir a nuestra casa de verano, con mi hija, por favor Akio…- suplicó Narumi

-En estos momentos no es posible… la guerra está a punto de comenzar- respondió Akio y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa sola

La fresca mañana hacía a los pájaros cantar con alegría, y el sol alumbraba el prado donde una pequeña cabaña se ubicaba, justo en frente de un lago, el sol se coló por la ventana iluminando el rostro de una joven mujer que se encontraba dormida, abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces y cubriendo su rostro del sol, se levantó del sencillo futón en el que dormía, bostezo ligeramente y observó a su alrededor, todo lucía tan callado y tranquilo así que decidió levantarse y salir de la cabaña; Una vez afuera observó el lago, lucía tan fresco y brillante a esas horas de la mañana…

-Tengo que irme- le dijo una voz firme detrás de ella, la joven giró sobre sus talones y encaró al dueño de aquella voz –No estarás sola, mandé a Myoga a traer algunos sirvientes para ti- le aseguró

-Pero…yo… quisiera a mi amiga, Hikari…- dijo algo apenada por su petición

-Te prometí que iría por ella y lo haré, pero no ahora, así que te pido que seas paciente- contestó con voz inapelable, la mujer sólo respondió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza y bajó la mirada -¿Qué sucede Izayoi?

-Usted…regresará con su mujer y su hijo… ¿no es así?

Inu no Taisho exhaló algo cansado, había detectado el olor de su hijo Sesshoumaru rondando cerca, sabría donde podría encontrarlo y así evitar que se acercase demasiado

-Es mi deber- contestó firmemente

-Entonces ya no quiero estar aquí, lléveme de regreso a mi casa por favor- pidió la mujer alzando su mirada para encarar al youkai, el rostro de este permaneció firme y sereno

-Corres muchos peligros en tu palacio; y yo voy a protegerte de todos esos peligros

-Pero yo…

-No está en discusión Izayoi, Myoga regresará con los sirvientes para ti y, por mi parte, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad iré por tu amiga- dicho esto salió de la cabaña y caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente, giró su mirada fugazmente para ver por última vez a la princesa ella le miraba desconcertada pero confiaba en que pronto se le pasaría –Volveré pronto…- dijo para después convertirse en la bola de luz a atravesar el cielo…

…Hikari se encontraba en la habitación de la princesa, guardó todos los finos kimonos de esta en los baúles y les retiró el polvo, suspiró pesadamente; no se preocupaba por la princesa, en el fondo sabía que se encontraba a salvo siendo protegida por Inu no Taisho

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y por ella entró Takemaru mirándola de una manera frívola, Hikari lo vio por unos segundos y después regresó su atención hacia los muebles de la princesa, estaba furiosa porque al despertar por la mañana Takemaru ya no se encontraba más en su habitación. Se sentía un poco tonta por eso, después de todo Takemaru sólo la usaba, pero aún así ella lo amaba.

-He ordenado que nadie salga del palacio, ni conteste una sola pregunta por parte de foráneos con respecto a la princesa- le comentó mientras se acercaba a paso relajado hacia la joven

-Supongo que quiere ganar tiempo…- susurró Hikari evitando su mirada

-Ayúdame a encontrar a Izayoi…- pidió Takemaru de manera tranquila

-Ya se lo dije, Takemaru-sama, ella está a salvo…

-¿Con que seguridad lo dices?, Ella podría estar en un grave peligro ahora mismo y a todos en este hogar nos esperará una eternidad en el calabozo y todo por tu necedad

-Tal vez algunos de nosotros _mereceremos_ esa eternidad- Hikari aumentó su tono de voz haciendo referencia al samurái

-Y si yo hablo; a ti te cortaran la cabeza por solapar a una bestia- amenazó Takemaru endureciendo su mirada, Hikari sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su mirada indiferente se transformó en una horrorizada –Puedo decir que tu ayudaste a ese demonio a secuestrar a la princesa y que yo sólo fui una víctima más, eso seguramente me daría el indulto ¿No lo crees Hikari?..

-No…no lo harías…

-Sólo rétame querida amiga, y sin importar lo que digas para defenderte, tu palabra será menos que la mía…- sus miradas se fijaron, la de Takemaru demostraba una retorcida determinación mientras la de Hikari a pesar de querer aparentar valentía demostraba todo lo contrario, era una aterrada por su destino

Takemaru llevó su mano hasta el mentón femenino y lo sujeto con fuerza –Dinero, joyas, un buen marido… todo eso podrías ganarte tú, si me ayudas a cumplir con mi misión de proteger a la princesa, te convertirías en mi protegida- le susurró sin apartar su mirada de la de la muchacha –Sólo piénsalo…- susurró mientras soltaba el mentón de la chica

Hikari suspiró de manera cansada y bajó su mirada

-Lo…lo ayudaré Takemaru-sama…

Takemaru sonrió con malicia y besó la frente de Hikari

-Cuando éramos pequeños siempre te consideré una chica muy lista Hikari, no me equivoqué - dicho esto salió de la habitación, Hikari se dejó caer sobre sus muslos y su semblante aterrado pasó a ser uno completamente neutral.

Le acababa de terminar de vender su alma al mismo demonio y no parecía sentir culpa alguna, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras pesadas lágrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla…

Inu no Taisho, por su parte, se alejó de la cabaña y se adentró en el bosque llegando a un pequeño claro iluminado por el radiante sol

-¿Me has estado buscando por encargo de tu madre?- Preguntó de manera tranquila y algo sarcástica al percibir la presencia de su hijo

-Me temo que es algo mucho más importante que eso- contestó Sesshoumaru colocándose de pie frente a su padre –Touga regresó a las tierras del oeste

Al escuchar esto Inu no Taisho abrió levemente los ojos del asombro –Eso es imposible, es un desterrado, con tan solo un pie que él pusiera en estas tierras yo debía percatarme

-Seguramente utilizó una de sus artimañas baratas, una de tantas que aprendió durante su destierro

-Ese maldito se vuelve cada vez peor que una plaga

-Más que los humanos, ¿No es así?- contestó Sesshoumaru con burla

Inu no Taisho le dedicó una mirada fría a su hijo para después desviarla –Los humanos viven en nuestras tierras, es nuestro deber mantener la paz

-Aún así no dejan de ser una maldita molestia- remató ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su padre, lo cual no lo doblegó ni un poco

-¿Dónde fue que viste a tu tío?- preguntó Inu no Taisho ignorando el comentario de su hijo

-Entró al palacio, amenazando y creyéndose el propietario de todo

-No me sorprende, siempre fue así; Seguramente irá a atacar alguna aldea ubicada en nuestras tierras sólo para provocar mi enojo

-Si mata uno o mil humanos me tiene sin cuidado, lo que quiero es cortarle la cabeza- Inu no Taisho no respondió ante el comentario de su hijo, alzó el vuelo con dirección a su palacio siendo seguido por Sesshoumaru…

…Se puso de pie y salió en silencio de aquella solitaria habitación; caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo de madera viendo sus pies cuando chocó contra alguien que la sostuvo con fuerza para no tirarla

-Yo…yo…lo siento, estaba distraída- se disculpó apresuradamente alzando su mirada, se encontró con unos tranquilos ojos verdes, los cuales le pertenecían a un hombre de cabello negro, alto y vestido con una sencilla armadura

-Tranquila, no hay problema- sonrió el joven, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante por uno preocupado cuando miró con detalle el rostro de la chica, lucía pálida – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S…sí, no se preocupe…- tartamudeó Hikari esquivando al muchacho para regresar a su camino pero este rápidamente se colocó frente suyo

-¡Espera!- le pidió sujetando su brazo – Tu eres la chica que siempre está con la princesa ¿Verdad?...

- Sí… soy yo…- respondió Hikari algo incomoda

-Ya sabía que te me hacías conocida, te vi el mismo día que llegó la princesa; y pues todos los sirvientes y guardias que estamos aquí todo el año nos conocemos, por eso no sé tu nombre…

-Me llamo Hikari….

-Es un lindo nombre, Hikari- sonrió de nuevo el joven haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara levemente –Oye… ¿Y tú sabes dónde se encuentra la princesa?- preguntó curioso logrando que Hikari lo mirara furiosa

-Por favor; dile a Takemaru que no mande a sus gazmoños a intentar sacarme cosas que ya le dije que no sé- contestó Hikari de manera altanera esquivando al misterioso muchacho, este se sorprendió por la respuesta y sin pensarlo mucho volvió a sujetar el brazo de la joven

-¡Espera!, ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó confundido, Hikari volteó a mirarlo molesta mientras jalaba su brazo para liberarse, lo cual consiguió

-Porque Takemaru, tu jefe, ha estado todo el día hostigándome para que le diga en dónde se encuentra la princesa

-Vaya…- respondió el joven llevando su mano derecha hasta su nuca –Escucha, Takemaru-sama no me mandó a hablar contigo, sólo me interesa conocerte un poco más; es cierto que es mi jefe pero él jamás se rebajaría a hablar con un simple soldado de un rango mucho menor que él, digo, él es el jefe de todo el ejercito; yo soy sólo una centésima parte de ese ejercito

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- preguntó Hikari siguiendo a la defensiva

El soldado soltó una risa divertida –Créeme, si él quisiera un favor tan delicado se lo pediría a uno de sus hombres de más altas confianza; no a un _gazmoño _como yo- respondió haciendo énfasis en la misma palabra que Hikari había utilizado antes para referirse a él

Hikari sintió sus mejillas arder por la pena y bajó la mirada avergonzada –Dis…discúlpeme…

-No importa, la verdad yo también me molestaría si estuvieran todo el día intentando hacerme confesar cosas que no sé- le afirmó sonriente logrando que Hikari alzara su mirada y sonriera también

-Me llamo Kanon- se presentó el joven soldado quitando su mano de su nuca –Y si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decírmelo

-Muchas gracias…y es un gusto conocerlo, Kanon-kun….

Kanon sonrió vagamente y se alejó caminando dejando a la chica sola en aquel largo pasillo…

…Izayoi permaneció en el interior de la cabaña, sentada en su habitación en completo silencio, se sentía muy sola y eso le disgustaba en gran parte; jamás había estado sola y mucho menos en un sitio que desconocía.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación; observó la puerta corrediza de la habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya y la abrió con cuidado sin entrar a la pieza. Esa habitación era igual de grande que la suya, se encontraba llena de polvo acumulado por los años, su protector no había dormido ahí, sino cerca del fuego en la estancia…

**_"Usted…regresará con su mujer y su hijo… ¿no es así?"_**

-Taisho-sama…- susurró con un poco de tristeza y volvió a cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación

**_"Es mi deber"_**

Llevó sus manos hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho y presionó con fuerza; Sentía cómo dolía a pesar que sabía que no debía ser así…

-¡Izayoi-sama!- escuchó una voz que le llamó desde afuera sacándola de sus pensamientos, camino hacia la puerta de la entrada y vio a varios hanyuos que al verla hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto, una de ellos con rasgos reptiles se acercó a la joven y volvió a inclinarse en una reverencia. Todos traían pesados baúles, jarrones y muebles varios

Hasta el hombro de aquella chica reptil saltó la pulga Myoga saludando de igual manera a la princesa

-Izayoi sama, aquí le traigo a sus sirvientes por encargo de mi amo Inu no Taisho- comentó la pequeña pulga a la confundida muchacha –sirvientes y de los más fuertes guardias…

-Todos ellos son hanyous ¿no es así?- preguntó la princesa asombrada por los rasgos fantásticos que presentaban aquellos jóvenes mitad humanos

-Así es, Inu no Taisho no los discrimina y les da empleo para que puedan tener una vida digna y tranquila

-Ya entiendo…- comentó Izayoi dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven que estaba frente a ella, aparentaba tener su misma edad -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó sonriente

-Me llamo Ryuko, Izayoi sama- contesó la joven de manera tranquila

-Ryouko será la encargada de todos sus sirvientes, no está demás comentar que es de los elementos de más confianza del amo- agregó Myoga haciendo que Ryuko se sonrojara levemente

-Si Taisho-sama confía en ti, en ese caso, yo también; Un gusto conocerte linda- contesó Izayoi sonriendo

-El gusto es mío, señorita Izayoi- contestó la joven

Myoga bajó de un salto del hombro de Ryuko y se colocó frente al resto de los hanyous

-Muy bien, lleven todo eso haya adentro y acondicionen el lugar para que la princesa se sienta cómoda

Todos hicieron caso y se apresuraron a acatar las órdenes de Myoga…

…Sesshoumaru y su padre llegaron a una aldea en donde habían detectado la esencia de Touga, cuando llegaron encontraron todo en llamas y un fuerte olor a sangre

-Su olor volvió a desaparecer- confirmó Sesshoumaru adentrándose al destruido pueblo caminando entre los cadáveres sin ningún cuidado

Inu no Taisho observó el pequeño pueblo en ruinas –No dejó a nadie con vida…

-Seguramente intenta distraernos; además este olor me repugna- se quejó Sesshoumaru…

…Irasue se sintió fastidiada al encontrarse sola en aquel enorme palacio, así que decidió salir un rato. Llegó hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque, todo se encontraba tan silencioso y quieto que respiró profundo sintiéndose tranquila; lamentablemente esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que sintió como alguien se posicionaba atrás de ella y le lanzaba una docena de cuchillas venenosas que ella esquivó con una agilidad impresionante, la youkai se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante

-Atacando por la espalda como siempre, maldito cobarde-le retó furiosa

-¿Sabes algo Irasue?; Ahora que tu hijo Sesshoumaru es mayor, tú te has convertido en la ente más vulnerable de todos aquellos a los que mi hermano protege y estima- se burló Touga lo cual enfureció de sobremanera a su cuñada

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ahora las cosas comenzarán a complicarse, y para serte sincero, lo harán mucho más de lo que yo tenía pensado. Con la llegada de Touga también se avecinan nuevos peligros y amenazas; eso significa, más motivos para protegerte y mantenerte a mi lado Izayoi…"<em>**


	9. Ante el peligro

Irasue se sintió fastidiada al encontrarse sola en aquel enorme palacio, así que decidió salir un rato. Llegó hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque, todo se encontraba tan silencioso y quieto que respiró profundo sintiéndose tranquila; lamentablemente esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que sintió como alguien se posicionaba atrás de ella y le lanzaba una docena de cuchillas venenosas que ella esquivó con una agilidad impresionante, la youkai se dio la vuelta para encarar a su atacante.

—Atacando por la espalda como siempre, maldito cobarde— le retó furiosa.

—¿Sabes algo Irasue?; Ahora que tu hijo Sesshoumaru es mayor, tú te has convertido en la ente más vulnerable de todos aquellos a los que mi hermano protege y estima— se burló Touga lo cual enfureció de sobremanera a su cuñada.

—Una sola garra que pongas sobre mí, y te haré pedazos— se defendió Irasue sin doblegarse.

Touga sonrío de manera sádica y se abalanzó sobre Irasue con la intensión de atacarla, pero ella hábilmente lo esquivó pero entonces Touga utilizó la espada que llevaba en la cintura y clavó la larga estola de la Youkai en un árbol, Irasue intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible.

La miró de manera fija, ella no lucía ni un poco intimidada pero mucho más molesta, dirigió su mirada hacia la elegante peineta que decoraba el platinado cabello de la mujer y sonrío con complacencia.

—Si me padre me hubiese elegido a mí como su heredero, ¿Te habrías quedado conmigo Irasue?

Irasue endureció su mirada llena de furia —Así te hubiese elegido algún ridículo ser divino…seguiría sintiendo la misma repugnancia hacia ti— se defendió segura de cada una de sus palabras.

Touga soltó una sádica carcajada mientras quitaba la espada de la estola de Irasue, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar sujetó con violencia su mentón obligándola a encararlo.

—Yo me voy a encargar de eliminar a _todo _aquel a quien mi hermano aprecie— aseguró el youkai mostrando las garras de su mano libre, las cuales se iban inyectando de veneno poco a poco, Irasue permaneció inmóvil sin cambiar su sobrio semblante ni por un momento —. Y los eliminaré uno a uno…

Cuando Touga dejó ir sus garras contra Irasue, una mano le detuvo con fuerza, era Inu no Taisho quien lo miraba furioso. Touga intentó atacar con su mano libre pero su hermano lo empujó con fuerza para alejarlo de su esposa, el desterrado estrelló contra un par de arboles que se partieron a la mitad debido a la fuerza.

Irasue se dejó caer sobre sus muslos y alzó su mirada hasta su marido quien la protegía teniéndola a sus espaldas, dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha y observó de pie a su único hijo quien la miró fugazmente, entonces reaccionó y se puso inmediatamente de pie, colocándose a la izquierda de Inu no Taisho.

A Touga le causó gracia mirar a sus tres parientes secundándose, se puso de pie lentamente alejando los trozos de madera dura que habían caído sobre él —Parece que ahora la familia está completa— se burló.

Inu no Taisho endureció su mirada —Tú no deberías estar aquí— dijo firmemente.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, nuestro padre murió hace varios años, creo que es hora de exigir un indulto— comentó Touga de manera descarada.

—No lo mereces— respondió el hermano mayor sin titubear.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que las guerras de los fastidiosos humanos están por tomar gran fuerza, se hará un caos del cual los youkais inferiores se querrán aprovechar— comentó mientras se daba un paso hacia enfrente su hermano se puso a la defensiva colocándose frente a su esposa para protegerla —.Necesitas ayuda para mantenerlos al margen, no podrás tú solo…

—Para eso está mi hijo, Sesshoumaru, no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda.

—Tu hijo— comentó con énfasis mientras daba otro paso hacia enfrente —;Él y tu esposa no son más que un estorbo no sólo para mí, también para ti— Sesshoumaru le miró furioso e Irasue le maldijo por lo bajo, satisfecho por haber logrado enfurecerlos sacó unas cuchillas venenosas sin que sus parientes se percataran —,Permíteme… ¡quitarlos de tu camino! — exclamó lanzando las cuchillas a gran velocidad, Sesshoumaru le esquivó de inmediato, Inu no Taisho se alejó procurando alejar a Irasue también, pero a ella le alcanzaron varias de las cuchillas en el brazo izquierdo.

Inu no Taisho percibió el olor a la sangre de Irasue y furioso se abalanzó, a gran velocidad, sobre su hermano hiriéndole con sus garras el hombro derecho, Touga gritó de dolor intentando contraatacar pero Inu no Taisho respondió tomándolo por el cuello.

— ¡No voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a mi familia!— gritó Inu no Taisho mientras sus ojos se tornaban color rojo

Touga le miró de manera cruel sacando una nueva cuchilla venenosa de manera sigilosa para no ser visto —Créeme hermano— musitó mientras encajaba la cuchilla en el brazo de su hermano para logrando que lo soltara —, no he comenzado siquiera— dicho esto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, conjuró uno de sus trucos aprendidos durante el exilio y se desvaneció en el viento desapareciendo con su olor

Inu no Taisho miró con furia su brazo sangrando por la herida causada por aquella cuchilla, la sacó de su carne de un solo tirón, sintiendo un profundo ardor al hacerlo, pero aún así no musitó ni el más pequeño quejido, entonces escuchó unos pasos tranquilos acercándose a él

—Padre— dijo Sesshoumaru de manera firme permaneciendo a las espaldas de su progenitor

—Quiero que lo busques, y haz lo que creas necesario— contestó Inu no Taisho sin molestarse en mirar a su hijo

Sesshoumaru no respondió, tomó su forma demoniaca y partió en la misma dirección en la que el viento había llevado los restos de su tío.

Miró a su hijo alejarse en el cielo y cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizar su enojo, respiró profundo y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Irasue. Ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol maldiciendo a viva voz mientras se concentraba sacar las cuchillas de su brazo, a pesar de estar herida ella no dejaba el orgullo atrás, él sonrió de manera fugaz y se acercó a su esposa.

— ¡Maldita sea! — jadeó la youkai cuando sacó la cuchilla de su brazo, mirando como la sangre brotaba con más fluidez, gruño con desgana, aún le faltaban por retirar dos más

—Déjame ayudarte— le propuso llevado su mano hasta su brazo, tomó con firmeza la cuchilla verdosa y de un tirón la desencajó de la carne de la youkai, ella se quejó lo más bajo que su orgullo le permitió —Disculpa, Irasue— se excusó mientras sujetaba la última cuchilla.

—No importa— contestó la youkai fingiendo entereza.

—Trataré de ser más cuidadoso.

—Bien…

Con todo el cuidado posible, Inu no Taisho retiró la última cuchilla del brazo de su esposa y la arrojó lejos

—Mierda…— gruñó Irasue

—Iremos a casa, antes de que el veneno nos cause efecto— impuso Inu no Taisho

— ¿Iremos? — Preguntó Irasue con su común ironía —. ¿Seguro que no desaparecerás sin aviso, como lo hiciste anoche? — cuestionó haciendo notar sus celos.

Inu no Taisho arqueó una ceja y sujetó la mano de su esposa —_Iremos _a casa— reiteró Inu no Taisho con firmeza, Irasue decidió aceptar en silencio, optando ambos por regresar a pie

El medio día continuaba su transcurso habitual en la cálida cabaña en medio del profundo bosque, una dulce muchacha se encontraba sentada en el pórtico sintiéndose aburrida

—¿Desea almorzar, señorita Izayoi? —Preguntó una joven hanyou acercándose a la princesa

—No tengo hambre Ryuko, pero gracias…— contestó Izayoi sin mucho ánimo

—Si necesita algo sólo tiene que decírmelo— reiteró Ryuko con una reverencia

Izayoi le sonrió con un poco de desgana, dirigió su mirada hacia el fresco río que corría sin detenerse —Ryuko…— llamó a la hanyou sin apartar su mirada del río

—Dígame—respondió propiamente mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la princesa

—¿Conoces a Inu no Taisho desde hace mucho tiempo?

—La familia de mi padre ha estado al servicio de su clan desde hace muchos años atrás, le conozco desde que era una niña; cuando ordenó que me fuera a vivir al palacio bajo el cuidado de mi abuela.

—¿Qué sucedió con tus padres? — preguntó intrigada la princesa

—Mi padre sigue al servicio de Inu no Taisho, mi madre murió a manos de los aldeanos del lugar donde vivíamos, siempre nos maltrataban por ser yo la hija de un demonio…— respondió con tristeza en sus palabras

—Es una verdadera tristeza que ustedes los hanyou sean maltratados, siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu madre— le consoló Izayoi tomando con comprensión la mano de su sirvienta

Ryuko sonrió —No se preocupe por eso señorita Izayoi, así es la vida de un hanyou, debemos aprender a ser fuertes o no sobreviviremos.

La princesa hizo una mueca de desaprobación

—No me parece justo…

Le consoló la hanyou con una ligera sonrisa que la princesa correspondió

—Ryuko, una cosa más…

—¿Sí?

—Tú…¿Tú conoces a la mujer de Taisho-sama?— tartamudeó algo insegura

La joven hanyou resopló de manera profunda —Vaya que sí— contestó en tono irónico —Estuve al servicio de ella.

Izayoi tragó saliva de manera lenta —¿Cómo es ella?

—Pues, es una mujer bastante orgullosa, yo creo que algo engreída debido a su nivel de sangre pura, pero más que nada es bastante celosa con su esposo.

—¿Odia a los humanos? — preguntó intrigada

Ryuko negó con un movimiento de cabeza —Simplemente le son indiferentes, si es que ha llegado a matarlos, no lo dudo, pero no es algo que le importe hacer.

Izayoi suspiró pesadamente y redirigió su mirada hacia el bosque, sintiéndose muy intranquila —Yo no debería seguir aquí, lo mejor sería que regrese a mi casa.

—Lo lamento pero deberá de convencer a Taisho-sama de eso, pero le advierto que él es bastante terco.

—¿Lo conoces muy bien cierto?

—Él…él ha sido muy atento conmigo y con mi familia, los años que he permanecido a su lado me han hecho conocerlo muy bien— contestó la hanyou sonrojándose levemente

Izayoi la miró directamente a los ojos intentando leerlos esto hizo sentir a la hanyou más nerviosa

—La razón por la que ya no estás al servicio de la esposa de Taisho-sama es porque estás enamorada de él— aseveró la princesa sintiéndose segura de su afirmación —Y me imagino que ella se dio cuenta.

Ryuko se sintió más nerviosa por lo que se colocó, inmediatamente, de pie.

—Dis…disculpe señorita Izayoi, avisaré que tengan listo el almuerzo para usted…— cambió el tema mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación

—Espera…Ryuko…— le detuvo Izayoi a lo que Ryuko tuvo que obedecer, frenando en seco pero sin dirigir su mirada hacia la princesa —Si dije algo que te molesto, discúlpame por favor…no era mi intención.

—No se preocupe señorita…yo…debo avisar que le preparen el almuerzo— respondió Ryuko saliendo de la habitación dejando a la princesa sola.

En el palacio de verano, perteneciente al padre de Izayoi, la tensión se podía prácticamente respirar, nadie hablaba con ningún foráneo que se acercaba por temor a que los guardias, por ordenes de Takemaru, les reprimieran, a muchos inclusive no se les abría la puerta siquiera. En el gran comedor donde todos los sirvientes se reunían se escuchaban murmullos todos con referencia a un tema: la desaparición de la princesa.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados, Kanon entre ellos, se dirigieron hacia el comedor para almorzar, cuando llegaron los mormullos callaron en un instante, al observar que Takemaru no venía con ellos se volvió a respirar con tranquilidad y continuaron hablando.

—Todos están muertos del miedo— comentó uno de los soldados con algo de tristeza

—No los culpo, Hideki, Takemaru nos ha amenazado a todos aquí— respondió Kanon, buscando con la mirada un sitio para sentarse.

Una joven de cabellos castaños miró a Kanon y sonrió, se puso de pie y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo —Que bueno que coincidimos en el horario del almuerzo, Kanon-kun— dijo la joven sonriente abrazando de manera posesiva.

—Eriko— la nombró Kanon mientras se alejaba un paso de ella, la chica quiso renegar pero decidió no hacerlo, lo tomó de la mano un poco molesta y lo encaminó hacia su mesa, los compañeros de Kanon le siguieron; se sentaron y casi de inmediato las cocineras les sirvieron un plato con estofado de verduras.

Kanon alzó su vista y miró a Hikari a lo lejos con un plato en sus manos, intentó llamarle para que sentara con ellos pero entonces la joven salió de la habitación, Hideki miró a su amigo seguir a Hikari con la vista así que intentó sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

—Olvídalo amigo, pienso que esa niña debe ser muda— dijo con una sonrisa burlona

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Eriko al darse cuenta

—Bueno, no habla con nadie desde que llegó aquí con la princesa— contestó Hideki

—Deberíamos entenderla, de todos aquí ella es la que más se encuentra vigilada por Takemaru— la defendió Kanon a lo que Eriko respondió con una mirada furiosa.

—Pues yo pienso que si ella dijera de una buena vez en donde rayos está la princesa, todos aquí podríamos estar tranquilos, me parece injusto que todos carguemos con la culpa de esa muda tonta— contestó Eriko groseramente

—¡Eriko! — le regañó Kanon

—¡Es la verdad!, yo en lo personal no tolero este encierro y en cuanto averigüe algo sobre la princesa se lo diré al señor Takemaru, y lo que pase con esa tonta no será mi problema…

Kanon se sintió furioso y se puso de pie en silencio, caminó hasta la salida del comedor escuchando a Eriko preguntándole hacia donde iba, pero decidió ignorarle. Corrió por los pasillos que había recorrido por la noche, suponiendo que Hikari se dirigía a su habitación, hasta que logró alcanzarla en el mismo pasillo donde la conoció.

—¡Espera!, Hikari…— le nombró mientras tocaba su hombro para detenerla, la joven paró su camino y se dio la vuelta para encararlo

—Buenos días…Kanon-kun…— le saludó tratando de no tartamudear

—Hikari, ¿Por qué no comes en el gran salón junto a todos los demás?

—No me siento cómoda haciendo eso… todos ustedes aquí se conocen desde siempre, cuando yo viví aquí era una niña y no recuerdo mucho a nadie.

Kanon sonrió enternecido —Otra razón es porque Takemaru-sama te tiene bajo amenaza, ¿verdad? —

—N…no…

—¿Sucede algo? — Se escuchó una tercera voz, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pasillo y miraron a Takemaru de pie frente a ellos —Hikari, ¿Este soldado te está molestando? — preguntó el samurái mirando a Kanon con desinterés

—No…Takemaru-sama— murmuró la joven agachando la cabeza

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado? — preguntó Takemaru arqueando una ceja

—Murata no Kanon, Takemaru-sama— contestó firmemente

Takemaru siguió mirándole con desinterés —Retírate— ordenó secamente

—Quisiera acompañar a la joven a su habitación, señor.

—No es necesario, yo lo haré, ahora retírate— volvió a ordenar Takemaru, a lo que Kanon sólo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y caminó de regreso al comedor.

El samurái observó el plato con estofado que la joven mantenía en sus manos, se colocó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda —Anda, vamos antes de que tu estofado se enfríe— le propuso de una manera que hizo que a Hikari le dieran escalofríos, ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminaron hasta la habitación.

Lejos de ahí, en el castillo youkai, la pareja de perro-demonios estaban siendo atendidos de sus heridas por sus sirvientes, Irasue había resultado un poco más afectada por aquel veneno por lo que fue enviada a su habitación a descansar, mientras que su esposo se encontraba a su lado mirándola reposar.

—¿En qué tanto piensas Taisho? — preguntó la mujer mirando con curiosidad a su esposo, él sonrió con algo de desgana.

—En que no debí dejarlos solos tanto tiempo— le contestó como un reproche hacia sí mismo.

—Supongo que no esperabas que Touga apareciera.

—Nadie lo hacía Irasue, nadie.

—¿Estabas en algún asunto involucrado con la humana?

—Negártelo sería una mentira, querida Irasue— contestó Inu no Taisho sin titubear, lo que causó un fuerte enojo en Irasue.

—Te estás tomando muchos problemas por una tonta humana, ¿Por qué?

—Su padre es un importante terrateniente humano, protegerla a ella es esencial para que se mantenga la paz en nuestros territorios, Irasue.

—No es sólo eso, yo no soy estúpida.

Inu no Taisho suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie, continuar hablando con Irasue sobre el asunto sólo sería ocasionarle más inconvenientes, lo sabía.

—Descansa, y mantente tranquila porque no iré a ninguna parte, no hasta que mejores y tienes mi palabra— murmuró tranquilamente al tiempo que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—¡Nos vas a condenar al carajo! — gritó la mujer leventandose levemente en la cama sintiendo un ligero dolor, no le importó —. ¡Todo por una estúpida humana!

Inu no Taisho prefirió ignorar el reproche de su mujer y se alejó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Esperaría a que Sesshoumaru regresara al palacio para que él se encargara de cuidar a Irasue. No podía dejar mucho tiempo sola a Izayoi, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si Touga había regresado lo más seguro es que buscara refugio en la cabaña que fue su hogar durante el duro entrenamiento; la cabaña donde ahora vivía Izayoi.

_—__Mierda..._

La joven de cabellos azabaches terminó de lavar su cabello y ahora lo peinaba cuidadosamente con una peineta de porcelana que le fue obsequiada junto con los baúles y demás muebles que, por encargo de Inu no Taisho, habían llegado por la mañana. Suspiró sintiéndose aburrida y dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, la joven hanyou encargarla de cuidarla permanecía dormida y eso le hizo sonreír tiernamente; esa chica había sufrido tanto y lucía tan inquebrantable…

Escuchó como algo —o alguien— aterrizaba con poca delicadeza en la parte frontal de la casa, un solo youkai apareció en su mente haciendo que su sonrisa se tornara más sincera y notoria. Se puso de pie y se apresuró a la entrada.

—Taisho-sama…— dijo la joven cambiando inmediatamente su semblante feliz por uno completamente confundido, un hombre parecido en aspecto a Inu no Taisho se encontraba de pie frente a, la ahora, su casa. Las únicas diferencias notables eran la armadura de aquel joven, su cabello largo y suelto, y el notorio detalle de que uno de sus ojos no tenía pupila con una enorme cicatriz en medio de éste.

—Acaso eres…¿una humana? — preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja, la joven princesa sintió su sangre congelarse, entonces lo recordó…_"Esta cabaña fue mía y de mi hermano…un traidor de los Inu-Youkai"_

**_"Puedo confiar en Ryuko, sé que ella te mantendrá a salvo de Touga, si es que llega a aparecer cerca de ti, aún así no me pienso permitir abandonarte a tu suerte. Sesshoumaru e Irasue me necesitan, pero sé que ellos pueden arreglárselas para sobrevivir, incluso para eliminar a Touga por su propia cuenta. Tú no, tu caso es diferente, eres una humana que necesita ser protegida, protegida por mí…" _**


End file.
